Journey into the World of Light
by Jacob Fairclough
Summary: In a world where Galeem was actually sucessful in capturing every Super Smash Bros. Fighter (including Kirby), all hope for the Smash Bros Universe seems lost, but when a teenager named Jacob is pulled into the newly created World of Light, he'll have to go on a life-changing adventure to free the spirits and fighters from Galeem's control, and hopefully save the entire universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the WoL

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first fanfic. This is heavily based on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and its Adventure Mode, World of Light, however, there will be some changes so this doesn't seem like an exact copy of the main Story itself.**

 **1\. I'll be in the story as a fictional version of myself, that way, I can work with all the Smash Bros. characters.**

 **2\. Piranha Plant, Joker, The Dragon Quest Heroes (Irebun, Erdrick, Solo and Eight), Banjo & Kazooie, Terry Bogard, and any other DLC fighters when they're announced will also be included and I'll update the chapters once a new DLC fighter has been announced.**

 **3\. Kirby will end up getting captured alongside the rest of the fighters, however, he'll be the first one to be rescued so he'll still get time in the spotlight.**

 **4\. The fighters will turn into Trophies when they're defeated, just like in the Subspace Emissary.**

 **5\. The Koopalings, Alph, the Male Wii Fit Trainer, the Female** **Pokémon Trainer, and Pikachu Libre will appear alongside Inkling Boy, who appeared in the beginning World of Light cutscene.**

 **6\. There'll be a lot more character interactions between the fighters, the fact that some of them only spoke in the beginning cutscene was kinda disappointing.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get right into the story!**

* * *

 _In another time, another place, a powerful new enemy wiped out all life in the Super Smash Bros. universe, out of all the fighters, only one managed to survive, and went out on a quest to save the World of Trophies and its' fallen fighters._

Alas, this is not that time and place, in _this_ time and place, while everything played out the same, like when an powerful enemy appeared with a army of Master Hands, things went a little, well, differently.

* * *

"Don't let a single one get away!" Fox said as he pointed his blaster at the sky

Behind him were the rest of the Smashers, heroes and villains alike, they had all joined forces like they did during the Subspace incident 10 years back, their ranks had really expanded since then, and now, all of them were once again about to face a common enemy.

Said common enemy had an army of Master Hands, its appearance being that of a glowing orb with seraphim wings surrounding it. This was Galeem, the lord of Light.

"We'll each need to take down about ten." said Marth

"Actually, judging by the amount that there is, we may need to defeat thirty or so." said Snake

"WHAT?! We-a can't take on-a that many!?" screamed Luigi

"Stow your fear. It's now or never!" encouraged Zelda

"She's right, now is not the time to run away!" said Sonic

"We'll win this, I know we will!" said Pit

Saying that would be a huge mistake on Pit's part, cause as soon as he said that, all the Master Hands dissolved into blue light, which started to gather around Galeem, leaving most of the fighters confused.

Suddenly, Shulk had one of his visions, these visions usually told him some things about the future, but what he saw in this particular vision was horrifying, his vision was that all the fighters were vaporized by beams of light one by one.

Shocked, Shulk tried to warn everyone, but it was too late, as Galeem became a black hole, then exploded into multiple beams of light, which were headed straight for the fighters.

* * *

Link was the first to go, while he was able to deflect two of them with his sword and shield, a third one completely overwhelmed him, disintegrating him to dust.

Samus tried shooting at the beams with her Charge Shots but she ended up meeting the same fate as Link.

Shulk activated his speed Monado art and tried to run, but the beams were just too fast and caught him almost instantly.

Fox activated his Reflector, hoping the beams would bounce of it, but they didn't and Fox was vaporized along with Mario and Donkey Kong who were right behind him.

Zelda tried to reflect the beams with Nayru's Love, while Mewtwo used confusion, both moves failed to save them as the light vaporized them both.

Mega Man and Dark Samus were doing a much better job at shooting the light beams away with Toon Link doing a better job at deflecting them, but Dark Samus ended up getting struck from behind with Mega Man and Toon Link following soon after.

Marth, Roy and Ike tried slashing away at the beams, but each of them were taken out one by one.

Finally realizing they stood no chance, the fighters took the only chance they had left, they ran.

Irebun, Erdrick, Solo, Eight, Simon and Richter stayed behind and gave it everything they had, but it was no use, as they were all caught by the light.

Yoshi was carrying Luigi on his back, with Luigi covering his eyes, but both of them were caught after merely a few seconds.

Sonic was actually outrunning the light thanks to his speed, but he slowed down a bit to try and save Pikachu, his efforts were in vain however as he was caught mere moments after the Mouse Pokémon was.

Bayonetta was able transform into bats to escape one beam, but she was caught by another one as soon as she reformed.

Dr. Mario tried to use his Super Sheet to reflect the light, but considering it didn't work for Zelda, Fox and Mewtwo, he was vaporized instantly, along with Jigglypuff, who was sleeping, having just accepted her fate.

"Guys, Triple Finish!" shouted Red, who alongside Leaf, had tears in his eyes, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard unleashed their most powerful attacks, with Bowser unleashing his fire breath, this did not end well for either of them.

Upon witnessing their father get vaporized, Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings panicked and tried flying away, but they were caught along with Peach and Daisy, who were on their parasols, covering their eyes.

Corrin shifted into his dragon form to try and protect Pichu, who was crying, scared to death, while Ness tried using Teleport Beta along with Lucas, all four were caught immediately.

Captain Falcon tried to enter the Blue Falcon to drive away, but the light caught him before his butt even touched the seat.

Wolf had been a bit faster getting into his Wolfen, but he fired at the beams instead of flying away, resulting in him getting vaporized as well.

Ganondorf and Cloud were using their swords to block the light beams, while Robin tried using his magic to counter them, all three of them were eventually overwhelmed and vaporized.

Young Link had just gotten his ocarina out to play the Song of Time when he was suddenly caught and vaporized along with Terry Bogard, Isabelle, Sheik and Mr. Game & Watch.

Lucario and Greninja were both skilfully dodging the light beams, but after Lucario used Double Team to escape one beam, one swooped in and caught him while Greninja used Hydro Pump to dodge it, only to get caught as well after being left helpless in the air.

Inkiling Boy and Inkling Girl both sprayed the ground with their ink and jumped into their puddles to avoid certain doom, unfortunately for them, this didn't work and both of them were vaporized anyway.

Incineroar had just enough time to throw Pikachu Libre to safety before he was caught. Hoping to avenge her friend, Pikachu Libre used Thunderbolt on the beams, while Ryu and Ken used Hadouken, all three of them ended up getting caught instantly.

Falco had already gotten into his Airwing and unlike Wolf, was actually flying away, but the light beams proved to be much too fast for the Airwing to handle, resulting in Falco getting caught.

The Mii Fighters unleashed their Final Smashes in order to stop some of the beams, this was useless as all three of them were caught immediately.

Pit and Dark Pit were flying away, while Palutena, hoping to buy them time, tried to use Reflect into order to block an incoming beam, she ended up getting vaporized anyways, and because of this, the Power of Flight keeping Pit and Dark Pit in the air wore off, sending them both plummeting, resulting in both of them both getting caught.

King K. Rool was flying away in his helicopter pack, along with Meta Knight and R.O.B., but K. Rool and R.O.B. ran out of fuel and were caught almost instantly while Meta Knight was able to last a bit longer before he was struck and vaporized as well along with Zero Suit Samus who was in her gunship.

Chrom quickly pushed Lucina out of the way, sacrificing himself to save his daughter, Lucina was so distraught that she didn't notice an incoming beam from behind her, resulting her getting vaporized alongside the Ice Climbers, Piranha Plant, King Dedede and Pac-Man.

Snake had hidden in his box, hoping he wouldn't be noticed, no such luck as a beam came in and vaporized the box, taking Snake along with it.

Wario was driving away on his bike with Banjo & Kazooie, Little Mac and Joker following pursuit, but all three of them accidently ran into a beam, getting vaporized instantly.

Diddy Kong was flying away on his jetpack along with Rosalina & Luna, but failed to escape.

Ridley, Olimar and Alph were able to last a bit longer but were eventually caught as well.

The Villager was running in circles, panicking, and the Duck Hunt Dog had covered his eyes while the Duck Hunt Duck, not wanting to leave its friend behind, tried in vain to carry him away, this didn't work and the Duck Hunt Duo were caught along with Villager and both Wii Fit Trainers, who were caught in a Tree Yoga pose.

Everyone was gone, well, not exactly, Kirby was on his Warp Star, dodging beams like there was no tomorrow, at this point he was the only fighter who hadn't been caught yet so if he was caught, the entire planet was doomed.

All the light beams were now focused on Kirby, the star warrior was pushing the Warp Star to its limits, trying to go as fast as possible, with the beams barely touching the star trials the Warp Star was leaving behind.

Kirby had nearly reached the speed required for Warp Speed when a beam of light flew right into his path, unfortunately, Kirby was flying much too fast for him to move out of the way in time, resulting in him accidently flying right into the light, his form crumbling to dust as he was vaporized.

In another time and place, Kirby had been the only one to escape the lord of Light's wrath. In this time and place however, he wasn't so lucky, in other words, Galeem had done it, he had vaporized every Smash Bros. fighter, there was now no one left to stop him.

* * *

The beams of light then started vaporizing innocent citizens, this included anyone who had been an Assist Trophy or a Pokémon that was summoned through a Poke Ball or Master Ball.

The beams of light eventually engulfed the whole world and then started to consume the other planets in the Solar System, eventually, the light covered the entire universe, wiping it out completely.

Galeem was free to remake the universe in its own twisted image, and it did just that, making a world that was just merely parts of the many worlds that were destroyed put together.

Meanwhile, everyone who didn't fight the light ended up losing their bodies, becoming spirits, but what happened to the fighters was much worst.

After all of them were vaporized, they rematerialized in a dark void, unfortunately, all of them had been reduced to their Trophy forms, rendering them unable to do anything or even fight back, Galeem then had them tied up, suspended, then poured a golden liquid onto them, making Puppet Fighters based on their appearance.

Galeem then forced the spirits to pull the springs on the Puppet Fighters, the spirits, eager to have bodies again, agreed to this without any thought, however, they couldn't control their new bodies, leaving the Puppet Fighters to roam the land, with their eyes glowing red.

Despite having captured every Smash fighter, Galeem had a feeling that someone would eventually come and save the land, so it also put all the fighters under its control, making them loyal to it, with this army of Puppet Fighters and mind controlled Fighters, all hope seemed lost…

However, a mysterious figure had seen all of the events unfold, and using its powerful magic, hoped to summon someone who could hopefully save the universe.

* * *

In another universe, specifically our own, someone had just walked into his house, holding what appeared to be a Nintendo Switch game case.

"Oh yeah, Smash Ultimate is here at long last!" said the person, who looked like someone in his late teens, was holding a copy of the recently released **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate** , a game that been highly anticipated by Smash fans around the world.

"This is gonna be good, I can't wait to play as every Smash fighter in the history of the series!" He said, he had just put Switch Cartridge into his Nintendo Switch system, when his TV suddenly glowed with light.

"What in the-" The person said, confused. "I don't remember the TV being able to do that." He added, as reached for the television remote and tried to turn it off, but to no avail.

"Is this thing broken?!" He shouted, he didn't get an answer as a portal opened up and sucked him in. "First Keven Keene now me!" He screamed, while the show **Captain N: The Game Master** had aired long before his time, he had seen several clips of it online, specially the one where the main protagonist was sucked through his TV via the Ultimate Warp Zone. "Welp, I guess this is how I die." He shrugged, closing his eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but then another portal opened and he landed head first into the world that was now the World of Light.

"Ow, my head…" He said, getting up… "Wait… Where am I?" He wondered, then looked at his surroundings, the scenery around him was beautiful, but unnatural.

"Hey… is this..." He questioned.

"Yes, it is." Said a voice that sounded like it wasn't very far.

"Huh?" The person looked back, he saw nothing, "Seriously, first I get kidnapped, now I start hearing voices in my head." He said in frustration.

"Not exactly a voice in your head." the voice said again, the person turned around again and saw a female figure who looked human, but was glowing with pure light.

"Oh good." the person said. "For a minute there, I thought I was going crazy." He added. "Now talk!" He said in an angry tone. "Why am I here?!"

"You have been summoned to help save the entire Smash universe." The figure said.

"Wait, so this really is the World of Trophies?" The person asked.

"Actually, this is the World of Light." The figure corrected.

"World of Light? That name sounds oddly familiar…" he said, not long ago, he had watched the final Smash Ultimate Direct, which featured a preview of the game's Adventure Mode. "Ohhhh, I get it now." He realized.

"Good to hear." The figure said. "Now before I explain what happened here, I need to ask you your name." She added.

"It's Jacob." The person said. "But, who are you?"

"My name, is Purest Light, the guardian of this land." the figure answered.

"That sounds a bit generic." Jacob said. "Can I just call you Light Girl instead?"

"I suppose that's an acceptable nickname." Light Girl said. "I mean, that just sounds stupid but whatever."

"So… What happened here?" Jacob asked. "And what's going on with that Orb thingy?" He added, pointing at Galeem, who had cast a shield round him.

"That orb thingy, is Galeem, the Lord of Light, and he's the reason why this world ended up the way it was, why all the fighters were vaporized."

"Wait, what?! All of them?! What about Kirby, he was the only one who survived according to what I saw about a month ago!" Jacob said.

"Maybe so, but things can always turn out differently, while the star warrior was successfully able to escape in the game itself, he was not so lucky here." Light Girl said.

"Oh…" Jacob said, he had always believed in the **Multiverse Theory** , but he didn't think he'd end up in one where Kirby didn't survive Galeem's attack. "Is that why you summoned here? To be the hero that saves the land."

"Yes." Light Girl said. "I must apologize for how I summoned you here, as I kinda needed someone who'd be willing to actually help defeat Galeem." she added.

"Well then, you can count me in!" Jacob said, with a smile on his face.

"Great!" Light Girl said happily. "But I must warn you, Galeem's made puppet fighters of every Smash fighter and made the spirits pull the strings on them."

Jacob wondered, "Say, aren't spirits characters that lost their physical forms but also give power boosts to the person using or possessed by them?"

"Why yes." Light Girl said, "Nice observation. But the Puppet Fighters aren't the only minions of Galeem you'll have to worry about, as he's also taken control of the Master Hand and all of the fighters."

"Oh god…" Jacob said.

"That's what I said too." Light Girl said, "Luckily, we can still save the fighters, you'll come across them during your journey, if you battle and defeat them, they'll be returned to normal."

"Okay, I think I've got it." Jacob said. "Defeat the fighter to release it from Galeem's control and defeat the Puppet Fighter to release the spirit, sounds easy enough."

"I wouldn't say so." Light Girl insisted, "Some spirits and fighters might be harder than others."

"If you say so." Jacob shrugged. "Anyways, LET'S GO!" He shouted.

"WAIT!" Light Girl said. "Going straight into the battle without the proper equipment will just get yourself killed." She added, "So it's best that you wait while I do something."

"And what would that be?" Jacob wondered. Suddenly, Light Girl cast a beam of light and blasted at Jacob. "GAH!" Shouted Jacob, thinking he was about to be vaporized as he was engulfed by the light, but he wasn't, and when the light disappeared, he was wearing gold plated armour, which increased his strength, the armour itself had a cape that was gold and silver, a gun holder which contained a Ray Gun and a sword holder which contained a Beam Sword.

"What did you just do? And why do I feel stronger?" Jacob asked, looking at the armour.

"I fitted you up with armour to increase your strength, I also gave you a Beam Sword and a Ray Gun so you're not completely defenceless, in addition, I also put in a checklist that contains ever Smash Fighter, a Map so you know where you're going without getting lost and a tracking device so you can find the fighters more easily." Light Girl said.

"Aw sweet." Jacob said. "Thanks a lot, I think I'm more than ready for what's ahead now." He added.

"Alright." Light Girl said. "I must go now, but I'll be watching from another dimension." She added as she began to disappear, "Good luck." She then disappeared completely, gone back to her own realm of existence.

Jacob, then looked out into the World of Light, filled with determination. "Look out world, here I come!" He shouted as he began to run into the distance.

The journey to defeat Galeem and save the entire universe had begun.

* * *

 **Well, that was definitely something, I had a lot of fun writing this and I'll be happy to do more chapters in the future, if you feel there's something that needs improving, feel free to write a review below, all criticism is accepted and I'll try to see what I can do, anyways, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Star Warrior Awakens

**And Chapter 2 is here, though before we begin, here's some more changes from the main World of Light**

 **1\. Any Assist Trophy and** **Pokémon that can summoned through the Poke Ball and Master Ball that Jacob and his friends rescue the spirits of will immediately get their bodies back so they can help assist the main fighters during the Spirit Fights and Captive Fights.**

 **2\. Characters that are well fitted for a boss battle, like Brawl bosses Duon, Rayquaza, and Porky and even stage bosses like Yellow Devil and Metal Face will get time in the spotlight alongside characters that haven't been a boss in any smash game, like the Death Egg Robot and the Metal Gear REX.**

 **3\. You know the branching paths where after you free one fighter the other two lock until you've defeated the boss of that path, yeah, instead of doing, all three of its fighters are gonna be rescued first, then Jacob and his friends will decide which path they want to take before Master Hand comes and locks the two they didn't choose.**

 **Now that that's done, let's see what dangers await Jacob on his quest to save the Smash Bros. cast and restore the World of Light.**

* * *

Jacob had just started his journey to defeat Galeem and restore the World of Light. He found himself in an empty field, he took notice of a sign that said **The Starting Area. "** Interesting, a bit generic, but interesting." He said.

Just then, the fighter tracker started beeping, "Fighter Detected, Fighter Detected." It said, "Huh?" Jacob said as he got the tracker out. "Which fighter is it?" He asked. "Fighter confirmed to be Fighter No. 6, Kirby." The tracker was indeed correct, Kirby's Trophy was in plain sight, though the eyes were a blood red instead of their normal blue and there were fibres made from pure energy holding it in place.

* * *

Jacob's heart sank, the thought that the star warrior and saviour of Dreamland had been made into one of Galeem's minions made him shake. "Well, here we go." As soon he touched the trophy, it teleported Jacob to a stage that he was all too familiar with, **Final Destination**.

"Huh, I guess touching a trophy corrupted by Galeem's influence teleports you to a stage best fit for the battle." Jacob said, then he saw Kirby, who was back in his physical form, but his eyes were still a murderous red. "You're not gonna go easy on me, are you?" He said.

Kirby said nothing, he just charged at Jacob like he was of King Dedede's Waddle Dees. "I figured not." Jacob sighed, pulling out his Beam Sword. "LET'S DO THS!" he shouted as he charged at Kirby, who suddenly turned into a fireball and flew right into him. "WHOA!" Jacob shouted as he dodged the attack. "That was close." He said. "Now, TAKE THIS!" He shouted as he swung his Beam Sword at Kirby, only for the pink puffball to dodge and swing his wooden hammer right into his face, sending him flying across the arena.

"OUCH!" Jacob said as he got back up. "How is my neck not broken?!" He shouted before noticing that Kirby was charging at him again. "Oh, not this time!" he shouted before he charged at Kirby and gave him an uppercut, sending him high in the sky. "It's a good thing Kirby's a lightweight fighter, otherwise I'd be at a disadvantage."

Suddenly Jacob noticed the ground under him get darker, he looked up and saw that Kirby had used his stone ability. Jacob held up a sign saying **Help** before realizing he could just dodge it and quickly rolled away before the pink stone crushed where he was standing. "HA! You missed!" Jacob shouted, this made Kirby more, well, angry, he then finally decided to try and use his powerful stomach to swallow Jacob and copy his abilities.

"Whoa!" Jacob shouted as he tried to get away from Kirby. "And to think this is how Kirby gets most of his powers!" He thought. Suddenly, he noticed that a Bob-omb had spawned, knowing that eating explosive items causes damage to the person that swallows it, Jacob grabbed the Bom-omb and threw into Kirby's mouth, it exploded as soon as Kirby closed his mouth, sending Kirby flying again.

"Alright." Jacob said as he grabbed his Beam Sword. "Eat this!" He then proceeded to hit Kirby several times with the Beam Sword, after about twenty slashes, Jacob once again hit Kirby with an uppercut. Poor Kirby was barely conscious at this point. "Okay, let's end this!" Jacob said as he charged up a Smash Attack, by the time Kirby was able to register what was happening, it was too late, as Jacob was able to hit Kirby with the Smash Attack, sending him flying off the stage, KO'ing him instantly.

* * *

"WOO!" Jacob shouted as he stood victorious. "That's how it's done!" He said as he was teleported back the Starting Arena, the energy fibres holding Kirby's Trophy disappeared with his eyes returning to their normal blue.

Jacob smiled, he knew that Kirby was back to normal, he then touched the base of his trophy and revived him. Kirby sat on the grass and opened his eyes.

"Poyo?" Kirby said. Jacob knew Kirby couldn't exactly speak English unlike Meta Knight and King Dedede. "Hey, you okay?" Jacob asked the star warrior.

Kirby got up and just stared at Jacob in confusion, but then he realized he wasn't under Galeem's control anymore, he smiled happily and did his signature victory dance. "Ah, that's the Kirby we all know and love." Jacob said.

"Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby said, thanking Jacob for rescuing him.

"Hey, no problem!" Jacob said happily as he got out his checklist, "One down, about seventy or so to go." He ticked the Box for Kirby on the list. "Alright, now how about we go find the rest of your friends!" He said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said happily, and he cheerfully followed Jacob as he walked away.

Jacob and Kirby then suddenly noticed the Smoky Progg spirit, which took on the form of Mario, albeit with different coloured clothes, the three of them were then teleported to the **Distant Planet** , where a certain Hocotate employee had crash landed after his ship struck a meteor.

* * *

"Isn't this the Pikmin Planet a.k.a. PNF-404?" Jacob asked.

Kirby nodded, confirming it to indeed to PNF-404.

"Alright, now let's take care of that puppet fighter." Said Jacob as he got up his Beam Gun. "You go ahead and try and get a few hits on him, I'll take the offensive route." He added.

"Poyo." Kirby agreed and charged at the Mario puppet fighter, who did the same thing, Kirby was able to quite a few hits on the Puppet Fighter since it was weaker than the original Mario, with Jacob getting a good few hits on it from the Ray Gun, however, the Puppet Fighter then turned into metal and whacked Kirby away.

"KIRBY!" Jacob shouted as Kirby landed back on the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked. Kirby got back up to show that was okay. Suddenly, Jacob had an idea. "Say, do you think you could charge up your Hammer Swing? I've got an idea." He said to Kirby.

Kirby agreed and brought his hammer out, Jacob then charged at the Mario Puppet Fighter while Kirby let the hammer charge, Jacob and the Puppet Fighter then started beating each other out, with the Puppet Fighter getting a few lucky hits on Jacob. Then, Jacob grabbed it and threw towards Kirby.

The Puppet Fighter got up, but at the moment, its metal coat wore off. "NOW!" Jacob screamed, and Kirby unleashed its' fully charged Hammer Swing on the Puppet Fighter, sending it flying and KO'ing it. "Yes!" Jacob shouted. "You did it Kirby!" He added, Kirby cheered and the two of them were teleported back to the Starting Area.

* * *

"Well that was fun." Jacob said happily. Just then, he saw the Smoky Progg spirit go into a bag that had just materialized on the ground. Kirby looked at the bag in confusion.

"What the heck is this thing?" Jacob said, as he grabbed the bag, he noticed that the words **Spirit Porch** were stitched on it. "Huh, I guess we have something we can use to store the spirits we collect now." Jacob confirmed, he put the Spirit Porch around his waist and put his Ray Gun back in its holder.

"Alright, shall we continue Kirby?" Jacob asked, Kirby nodded in agreement, but he was worried, while he had only been under Galeem's control for a few hours, it was a horrific few hours to say the least, as Galeem had already used his Trophy to create more than enough Puppet Fighters for his army, and considering his fate also applied to his friends, it made him feel upset that he wasn't able to save anyone, let alone himself. Jacob noticed this and comforted him.

"Hey, it'll be alright Kirby, I know how it feels to be away from the people you care about, but don't worry, we'll get them back, I promise." Jacob said, this made Kirby feel a lot better. "That's better, now come on, I think I saw the next spirit." Jacob said as he started walking with Kirby following him, when they got to the Eevee spirit, it took on Yoshi's form with it being blue in colour, all three of them were then brought to Yoshi's home, the titular **Yoshi's Island.**

* * *

"Ah, Yoshi's Island, the place where Yoshi first met the young Baby Mario and helped him rescue his brother from Baby Bowser." Jacob said, who was looking back on Yoshi's history with Mario.

"Anyways, let's do th-" Jacob stopped talking when he noticed the red and white orb the Yoshi Puppet Fighter (who also had a Super Leaf in effect) was holding. "Is that a Poke Ball?" His suspicions were confirmed when the Yoshi threw the Poke Ball, right into Jacob's face.

"OW!" Jacob screamed. "WAS THAT REALLY NESSACERY?!" He said angrily, but then he noticed the Poke Ball opening, and Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon, was summoned from it.

"Uh… N-Nice Pokémon…" Jacob said nervously, Eevee obviously didn't comply as she immediately used Takedown which Jacob jumped over. "Don't worry about me Kirby, just take out the Yoshi clone."

"Poyo!" Kirby went on and did just that, starting by using his Final Cutter ability on the Blue Yoshi Puppet before comboing it with a few punches and finishing it off with a Hammer Swing. Just ten, another Yoshi spawned, this one being yellow in colour and equipped with a Screw Attack and a Red Yoshi with a Superspicy Curry running spawned shortly after.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Jacob said "Light Girl never said we'd have to take on multiple Puppet Fighters at once!" He added as he jumped over Eevee again, though this time Eevee fell right off the stage. "Well that takes care of the Pokémon, now- Wait a second." Jacob said.

"Blue? Yellow? Red? Holy cow, these Yoshi's represent Eevee's first three evolutions, Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon!" He realized, but then he noticed Kirby getting his butt kicked by the two remaining Yoshi clones.

"Uh oh." Jacob said as he got out his Beam Sword, "Better help him before he ends up trophified again." He then charges at the two Puppet Fighters, knocking the Yellow one off the stage when his Screw Attack came off. He did damaged the Red Yoshi clone with his Beam Sword while Kirby took some time to recover.

Just then, Kirby started glowing with a Rainbow light, his eyes turning golden, Jacob gasped, he knew what that meant. "The Final Smash Meter!" Jacob realized, the Final Smash Meter was one of the newest additions to Smash Ultimate, it allowed the Fighter to earn a Final Smash without using a Smash Ball.

Jacob stunned the Yoshi Puppet Fighter before moving away. "Alright Kirby, use your Final Smash, quick!"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded and charged at the Puppet Fighter while donning a green cap and the Ultra Sword, he then slashed the Puppet Fighter multiple times.

Jacob just watched while munching on Popcorn. "Amazing." He said, Kirby then made the Ultra Sword bigger as he unleashed a powerful blow with it, causing the Yoshi clone to fly off the stage and get KO'd.

* * *

"Well done Kirby." Jacob said while clapping his hands. "That's another spirit defeated." He added, then he and Kirby were sent back to the Starting Area, with the Eevee spirit going into the Spirit Porch, but not before it dropped a Poke Ball. Jacob took notice.

"Hmmm?" Jacob picked up the Poke Ball. "If the Eevee Spirit dropped a Poke Ball then that means…" He threw the Poke Ball into the air to see what would happen, this his surprise, Eevee came out, though this time she didn't act hostile or use Takedown on him. "Eevee, Eevee." She said.

"Yeesh, what do I look like, a Pokémon Trainer?" He asked, thankfully, he had seen a lot of the Pokémon Anime so he knew that the Pokémon would be connected to their trainer, like how Ash Ketchum and Pikachu always looked out for each other during their ongoing Pokémon journey. "I think Eevee's body got restored after we freed it from Galeem's clutches." Jacob had found out that by freeing the spirit of a Pokémon that could be summoned by a Poke Ball, it's physical form would be restored and follow the user like it was its trainer.

"That could actually be useful." Jacob said as he called Eevee back to her Poke Ball. "I wonder if characters that are summoned through Assist Trophies like Waluigi and Shadow will work as well." He wondered. "I guess we'll find out soon." He said. "Alright, who's the next spirit?" Jacob asked Kirby.

"Poyo poyo." Kirby replied as he pointed at the Celeste spirit. "Okay." Jacob said, he and Kirby approached the spirit and it turned into that of a Jigglypuff with a ribbon her head. The next thing they knew, all three of them were at **Smashville**.

* * *

"Alright, we're at Smashville." Jacob said with excitement! "It's actually somewhat fitting considering Celeste made a cameo appearance on this stage." He continued.

"Poyo!" Kirby screamed to get Jacob's attention. "Huh?" What's wrong buddy?" He noticed the Jigglypuff Puppet Fighter was charging its Rollout ability. "Oh… Don't worry, I've got this!Jacob said, reaching for his Beam Sword and then running at the Jigglypuff clone, but it unleashed it's fully charged Rollout ability before he could land on it.

"Darn it!" Jacob said in frustration. Luckily, a well-timed Hammer Swing from Kirby sent the Puppet Fighter flying back in Jacob's Direction. "Alright!" Jacob said, preparing to use his Beam Sword for a Smash Attack. Kirby watched in amazement as Jacob unleashed the Smash Attack with his Beam Sword, dealing a lot of damage to the Jigglypuff clone. "Now that's a team effort!"

Jacob grabs Eevee's Poke Ball. "And speaking of teamwork, Eevee, let's go!" he screamed as he threw the Poke Ball.

"Eevee!" Eevee said as she was brought out. "Use Takedown!" Eevee responded to the commanded without failure, dealing more damage to the Jigglypuff Puppet Fighter, and sending it flying into Kirby, however, this time, Jigglypuff used it's Sleep ability sending Kirby flying and dealing massive damage.

"Oh no, Kirby!" Jacob screamed. "I've got ya!" He said, grabbing Kirby before he flew off the stage, then putting him down to rest. "You'll pay for that!" He said while giving the death stare to the Jigglypuff clone. "Eevee, Shadow Ball!"

"Eevee." The Evolution Pokémon charged up a Shadow Ball and fired it, sending flying in Jacob's direction.

"Alright, time for the big finish!" Jacob said, as he charged at the Jigglypuff clone, then hitting with a powerful uppercut, sending it flying before it disappeared, Star KO'ing it.

* * *

"Don't mess with the puff!" Jacob said, "Eevee, Eevee!" Eevee cheered and Kirby, who had just recovered, was grateful for Jacob saving him from getting KO'd. "Poyo!" Kirby said, thanking Jacob again.

Jacob, Kirby and Eevee were then brought back to the Starting Area, the Celeste spirit going into the Spirit Porch.

"Thanks for the help Eevee, now return." Jacob said, calling Eevee back to her Poke Ball. "Alright, where to nex-" He was interrupted when the fighter tracker started beeping again, "Fighter Detected, Fighter Detected." It said, "Oh new fighter." Jacob said, taking the tracker out.

Kirby looked at the tracker in wonder. "Alright, which fighter is it this time?" Jacob asked. "Fighter confirmed to be Fighter No. 1, Mario." This made Kirby excited, Mario was one of his best friends in the Smash Bros. Tournament, this made Jacob excited too, as Mario was one of the most, if not the most popular fighter in all of Super Smash Bros.

With nothing to lose, Jacob and Kirby went to look for Mario's Trophy. They eventually found it, though like Kirby's Trophy, there were energy fibres holding it in place and Mario's normal blue eyes were red.

"Huh, I guess this'll be like your battle with him at Midair Stadium all over again." Kirby shuttered at the mention of Midair Stadium, as it was one of the first areas where the Subspace army attacked and it was also the first location to be dragged into Subspace itself, Kirby barely escaped with Peach when the Subspace Bomb detonated.

"Anyways, shall we begin?" Jacob asked, snapping Kirby back to reality. "Poyo." Kirby said, nodding. "Okay!" Jacob said as he touched Mario's Trophy, teleporting the two of them back to Final Destination.

* * *

"Back here are we? Very well." Said Jacob, who was surprised to be back at the stage he fought Kirby on. He then saw the familiar Italian plumber who he had come to love over the years, but seeing him with red eyes made his heart sink a little.

"Alright, let's give it all we got!" Jacob said with determination, pulling out his Ray Gun. "You ready Kirby?" He asked Kirby.

"Poyo" Kirby said, he wasn't gonna let Galeem use his friend to create any more Puppet Fighters.

The brainwashed Mario charged at the two of them, but Jacob used his Ray Gun to slow him down a little, giving Kirby enough time to land some Ground Attacks on him. But then, Mario grabbed Kirby and threw him to the other side of the stage. "Poyo!" Kirby said as he landed.

Jacob gasped, but then he remembered Kirby's most iconic ability, "Kirby, use your Copy Ability!" he shouted. Kirby eyewinked and proceeded to use his Inhale move, Mario tried using F.L.U.D.D. to push him off the stage, but this distracted from Jacob who then hit him with a Forward Smash, sending Mario flying right into Kirby's mouth, allowing Kirby to copy Mario's abilities, once he swallowed, Mario came flying out and Kirby got Mario's trademark cap.

"Alright, now let's see what you can do!" Jacob said excitedly, Kirby started throwing fireball after fireball, having copied Mario's fireball ability. Mario got hit by each and every one of them, Mario then reflected some of them with his cape, but Kirby got out of the way before they hit him, but then Mario jumped and hit him with his Super Jump Punch, coins coming out like if Kirby was a Question Mark Block.

"Hey, two can play at that game!" Said Jacob as jumped up and uppercutted Mario, causing Mario to fall to the bottom of the stage. Kirby then had an idea. "Poyo poyo poyo poyo!" He shouted. "Oh, you wanna do the honours, huh?" Jacob asked, "Poyo, poyo!" Replied Kirby.

"Alright, go right ahead Star Warrior!" Jacob said with a smile on his face, Kirby cheered and immediately used his Stone ability, turning into a Thwomp. Mario was unable to react in time as Kirby came crashing down on top of him, sending Mario flying off the stage and KO'ing him.

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Yelled Jacob in excitement. Kirby did his victory dance and Jacob hugged him. "You were amazing Kirby, great job!"

"Poyo!" Said Kirby as they were teleported back to the Starting Area, the energy fibres holding Mario's Trophy vanished and his eyes went back from red to blue.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled as he hopped out of Jacob's arms and went to touch the base of Mario's Trophy, reviving him.

"Oh my head." Said Mario as he got back onto his feat. "Hmmm? Where am I?" he asked, wondering where he was, but then he saw Kirby. "Poyo poyo!" Kirby said, greeting his friend.

"Kirby? Is that really-a you?" Mario asked, Kirby nodded, "Yahoo, you saved-a Mario, way to go!" Mario said as he shock Kirby's hand. "But, how did you escape from-a Galeem?" Kirby pointed at Jacob, and then told him how he rescued him from Galeem's clutches and how they had freed 3 spirits already before rescuing him.

"Okay… But who is this-a Jacob?" Mario asked Kirby. "Um, hi." Said Jacob as he waved. "Oh, hello there, it's-a me, Mario!" Mario said, introducing himself to Jacob.

"Of course it's-a you." Jacob said, shaking Mario's hand, "You know, I played a lot of your games as a kid but I never thought I'd get the chance to work alongside you." He added.

"That's-a nice to hear." Said Mario, suddenly, his cap came to life. "Phew, finally, I thought I wouldn't see the light of day again!" said the cap.

"Hey is that Cappy?" Jacob asked, recognizing the Bonneter that had helped Mario in his latest adventure almost instantly.

"Yep." Mario said, "He's-a kinda been my replacement cap so my old one kinda got shredded during my first attempt to stop Bowser from forcing Peach into marrying her.

"Ah, I see." Jacob said. Suddenly, two items, one resembling a baseball bat and the other resembling a bazooka dropped to the ground. Jacob recognized these as the Home-Run Bat and the Super-Scope. "Huh, guess we got rewarded with more items, neat." Jacob said as he picked up the Super-Scope and Home-Run Bat. "But where am I gonna put these?" He wondered, but then they vanished into thin air.

Jacob was shocked at first, but then the Home-Run Bat reappeared in his hand, Jacob wondered how that was possible, but considering Kirby was able to summon his Hammer and Cutter at will, he didn't question it.

"Hey guys, I think I see one of those spirits you've been-a helping with-a freeing." Mario said as he pointed at the Guardian Spirit.

"Alright, let's go!" Jacob said as he ran towards the Spirit, with Mario and Kirby following him. With two fighters on his side already, Jacob hoped to see what else the World of Light had in store for him, as the adventure continues…

* * *

 **Current Party:**

 **Fighters: Jacob, Mario, Kirby**

 **Items: Beam Sword, Ray Gun, Home-Run Bat, Super-Scope**

 **Pokémon: Eevee**

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done, not gonna lie, I was generally surprised that people actually decided to read this, I mean, it's already got over 100 views, so thank you guys, anyways, that's all for now, stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: Crossroad Battles

**Chapter 3 is here, what will happen to our heroes this time? Let's find out!**

* * *

When we last saw our heroes, they had begun running towards another spirit, will the battle against the Puppet Fighter go as well of the last three? Let's see.

"Alright, here it is!" Jacob said as he, Mario and Kirby got close to the Guardian Spirit. "Be prepared for anything you two, this one looks like it could be tough." He added.

"You've-a got it." Said Mario. Just then, the spirit turned into a pink/purple coloured R.O.B., the heroes and the Puppet Fighter were then teleported to the **Great Plateau Tower**.

* * *

"Hey, we're in Hyrule!" Jacob said. "Well, the Breath of the Wild version at least." He noted, thinking about how Hyrule is usually different in every Zelda game due to each taken place in a different point in the Zelda Timeline. "Anyways, let's-" He was interrupted when the Fighter Tracker started beeping. "Oh, now what." He wondered. He looked at the Fighter Tracker and noticed that it was scanning the R.O.B. Puppet Fighter, the information then popped up on the screen, stating that this R.O.B. Clone had Super Armour, was hard to launch and favoured neutral specials, it also stated that this was a Stamina match. "Huh, I guess the Tracker is also a Puppet Fighter Scanner." Said Jacob as he put the tracker back and got out his Beam Sword.

"Alright, R.O.B. clone, HAVE AT THEE!" Jacob said as he charged at the Puppet Fighter. "Let's-a Go!" Mario said as he followed pursuit with Kirby doing the same not long after. The R.O.B. clone blasted its Robo Beam at the group, but a perfectly timed shield from Mario prevented the group getting hit.

The R.O.B. clone then tried to charge at them, Kirby turned into a fireball and blasted right through it, taking a little bit of health from the robot. Jacob then slashed it several times with the Beam Sword, though the robot blasted another Robo Beam at him, putting him off his balance a little. "Hey, watch it!" Mario then jumped up and fire several Fire Balls at the robot, when the Puppet Fighter fired yet another Robo Beam, Mario and Jacob both jumped out of the way while Kirby shielded. "Poyo!" Kirby yelled as it went in and slashed the R.O.B. clone with his Final Cutter ability.

Mario then jumped in and activated F.L.U.D.D., letting the water cannon charge up for a bit before unleashing the water on the Puppet Fighter, spraying and pushing it to the edge of the stage.

"Let's see how it feels when I blast it with some Ray Gun blasts!" Jacob screamed as he grabbed his Ray Gun and shot at the R.O.B. clone several times, then the robot used its Robo Beam again, but by them, it was fully charged it was a lot bigger. "Jacob, look out!" Mario said as he pushed Jacob out of the way, taking the hit for him, sending the plumber flying.

"Whoa! Thanks for the save Mario." Jacob said, thanking Mario. "Well, you-a saved me from eternal imprisonment so I'm-a just returning the favour." Mario said as he landed back on the stage.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby said as he jumped up, floated for a bit until he was directed below the Puppet Fighter and used his Stone Ability to smash it into the ground, taking a massive chunk of health of the robot. At this point, the R.O.B. clone didn't have that much health left. "Let's-a end this!" Mario said, he charged at the Puppet Fighter and unleashed one final Smash Attack on the robot, reducing its health to zero and defeating it.

* * *

"Victory!" Jacob screamed. "Excellent work guys." He added. Mario smiled and Kirby cheered as the three of them were brought back to the Starting Area.

"Well that was sure fun." Mario said, washing the sweat off his forehead. "You're telling me." Jacob replied. The Guardian Spirit then headed into the Spirit Porch.

"Okay, four spirits and two fighters, we're on a roll!" Jacob said just as the Fighter Tracker started beeping again. "3 Fighters Detected, 3 Fighters Detected." It said. "Already?" Jacob said. "Also, three fighters?! That's great!" He added as Kirby and Mario looked at the Tracker. "Alright, which fighters are they?" Jacob asked the tracker. "Fighters confirmed to be Fighter No. 21, Marth, Fighter No. 16, Sheik and Fighter No. 45, Villager." The tracker said, "Alright, let's go find their trophies guys." Jacob said to Mario and Kirby.

"Okie Dokie!" Mario said, and he, Jacob and Kirby went to where Marth, Sheik and Villager's trophies were located, they eventually found them at an area that looked like one of those stone battle arenas.

Jacob then noticed that the Trophies of Marth, Sheik and Villager were on 3 different paths, with Marth on the left side, Villager on the right, and Sheik in the middle. "It seems that a different fighter waits at each end of this crossroad." Jacob said.

"But, which-a one do we-a go for?" Asked Mario. "Hmmm…" Jacob thought about it for a bit, then, he had an idea. "I know, since there's 3 of us, we should each take on a fighter." He implied. "That's a great idea!" Mario said. "Exactly." Replied Jacob. "Now, I'll take on Marth. Mario, you go for Sheik and Kirby, you've got Villager, got it." He added.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby asked with delight. The three heroes then headed for their assigned fighters. With Kirby touching Villager's Trophy, causing the star warrior to get transported to Final Destination, Mario and Jacob were also transported to Final Destination upon touching their assigned fighter's trophies.

* * *

"Poyo?" Kirby wondered, knowing he'd have to take on the Mayor of Smashville alone, he was a bit worried, but seeing that if they defeat the fighter, they'll be returned to normal, that worried feeling soon went away and he charged towards the brainwashed Villager, who quickly pulled out a Lloid Rocket and fired it.

Luckily, Kirby jumped up and dodged it just in time and then went in for a Hammer Swing which hit its target on impact, sending Villager flying.

As soon as Villager got back up, he attempted to pull out the Lloid Rocket again, but this time, Kirby unleashed Final Cuter before he could even get it out. Kirby then charged up another Hammer Swing but the Villager reacted with a Dash Attack which cancelled the move entirely.

"Poyo!" Kirby screamed as he landed back on the stage. Villager then planted a sprout near where Kirby landed and watered it, causing it grow into a tree.

Kirby realized what was happening we he saw Villager's axe and was able to roll out of the way before the tree fell on him, he then charged up another Hammer Swing, Villager, seeing what was happening, tried to grab another Lloid Rocket from his pocket, but Kirby unleashed the fully charged Hammer Swing upon him before he could even get it out, as a result, Villager was sent flying off the stage, getting KO'd.

"Hi!" Kirby said as he finished his victory dance, before he was teleported back to the Starting Area, once the energy fibres disappeared and Villager's eyes returned from red to black, Kirby touched the base of his Trophy and revived him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Asked Villager, who looked around the area before noticing Kirby, "Oh, Kirby, it's you." He said as he got up. "What's going on?" He asked. "Poyo, poyo, poyo." Kirby said, explaining all the events that had happened so far to the mayor of Smashville.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario was in the middle of battling the mind controlled Sheik, while the red Italian was having trouble at first due to the Sheikah's skills, he eventually got the upperhand and even managed to use his Super Jump Punch move on her several times.

"Phew, at this-a rate, I-a might be able to finish this battle before the others." He went in for another Dash Attack, but then Sheik used her Vanish move to disappear, pushing Mario off his balance as the Deku Nut she threw exploded, and reappeared behind him.

"Oh, well that's just chea-" Mario was interrupted when he got hit by Sheik's Bouncing Fish move. "Mama Mia!" Said Mario as he was hit by the Sheikah's legs. Mario groaned, getting back up, but then he began to glow with a rainbow light, his eyes turning golden. Mario knew what that meant. "Looks-a like that last-a hit filled up my-a Final Smash-a Meter!" He said, clenching his fist with determination.

"OH YEAH!" Mario screamed, preparing to unleash his Final Smash, before Sheik knew it, Mario had unleashed a giant wall of fire from his hands, the fire surrounded Sheik as she was dragged away by the flames, getting KO'd once she was too far off the stage.

"Yes!" Screamed Mario as he did a victory pose, he was soon teleported back to the Starting Area where the energy fibres vanished from Sheik's Trophy. Once the Sheikah's eyes returned to their normal colour, Mario touched the base of her Trophy and revived her.

"Well, that could've gone better." Said Sheik, who was referencing to when they were all vaporized by Galeem earlier. "Yeah, we-a should've realized it was a trap." Said Mario.

"Agreed." Sheik replied. "How did you escape from Galeem's clutches?" She asked. "You-a can thank Jacob for that, he helped with-a freeing Kirby and me earlier." Said Mario, answering Sheik's question.

"So someone was able to get this Jacob you speak off to help us?" Asked Sheik, Mario nodded. "Then there is still hope." Sheik acknowledged.

"Hi." Kirby said he walked towards Sheik and Mario with Villager. "Ah Kirby, I see your-a battle with Villager went-a well."

"Yep." Villager said. "It's good to be back. How's it going Sheik?"

"Alright, a bit shaken up from the whole getting vaporized by beams of light thing, but other than that, I'm fine." Answered Sheik.

"Good to hear." Villager said. "Say, where's this Jacob that Kirby's been talking about?" He asked.

"He's-a still battling-a Marth." Replied Mario.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob and the mind controlled Math had engaged in a full on sword fight, with Jacob's Beam Sword colliding with Marth's Falchion with every hit, eventually Marth got fed up and just used his Dancing Blade move to knock Jacob away.

"Well played." Jacob said as he got back up, he then grabbed Eevee's Poke Ball. "Let's change things up a bit, Eevee, I choose you!" he screamed as he threw the Poke Ball, summoning Eevee from within it.

"Eevee!" Said Eevee, awaiting Jacob's command. "Use Tackle!" Eevee then ran straight towards Marth, tackling him to the ground. The Hero King got up quickly and started charging up Falchion for Shield Breaker.

"Oh I don't think so!" Jacob shouted. "Eevee, dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" Eevee was able to avoid the Shield Breaker attack just in time and fired the Shadow Ball move not long after, hitting Marth straight in the chest and sending him flying.

"Let's finish this!" Jacob said as he equipped the Home-Run Bat, ran to the other side of the stage and prepared for a hit. "Wait for it…" Jacob said, Marth soon got close enough for Jacob to hit him. "NOW!" Jacob screamed as he hit Marth with a fully charged Home-Run Bat, sending the Hero King flying before it was out of sight, Star KO'ing him.

* * *

"HOMERUN!" Jacob screamed as he held up the Home-Run Bat in victory. "Thanks for the assist Eevee." He said, thanking the Evolution Pokémon. "Eevee." Said Eevee smiling, Jacob then called back to her Poke Ball while they were teleported back to the Starting Area. The energy fibres on Marth's Trophy disappeared and his eyes went back to their normal colour.

"And that's another fighter returned to normal." Jacob said before he touched the base of Marth's Trophy, reviving him. The Hero King got up and put Falchion back in his sword holder.

"Thank you for freeing me young warrior." Marth said to Jacob. "I am Marth, the Prince of Altea." He said, introducing himself.

"Yes, I have heard." Jacob said. "Jacob!" Shouted Mario as he ran towards Marth and Jacob along with Sheik, Villager and Kirby.

"Oh hey Mario!" Jacob said, greeting the plumber. "I see you and Kirby were successful in returning Sheik and Villager to normal.

"Indeed." Confirmed Mario. "And I-a see you were able to restore-a Marth."

"Of course." Jacob said. Sheik looked at him. "So you're this Jacob that's been helping in saving our world." She said. "I owe you my gratitude." She added.

"I think we all do." Marth said. "None of us would be standing now if it wasn't your bravery Jacob."

"Thanks Marth, I feel so honoured." Said Jacob. Suddenly, Master Hand appeared. "Hey, isn't that the Master Hand?" Jacob asked. "By the Sheikah Tribe, it is!" Sheik said, getting into a battle stance.

"But Master Hand didn't even try fighting them, he just snapped his fingers, creating barriers between the middle and right sides of the crossroad, then disappeared.

"Huh… There goes the idea of two of us going on each crossroad." Shrugged Jacob. "Wait, you-a actually had that idea?" Asked Mario. "I guess… Oh well, I suppose we can just stick to the left side for now." Jacob said as he started walking towards the next spirit.

"Eh, I was gonna suggest we-a take the left path anyway." Mario said. "Poyo?" Kirby asked, wondering why. "Well-a Kirby, it was-a pretty much the-a path Jacob picked when he-a chose to battle Marth, and since Jacob's probably the-a key to helping us save our world, we'll-a have to help him at all- costs".

"Well, we're not gonna get anywhere standing around, so let's go!" Said Marth as he started running to catch up with Jacob. "Yeah, let's-a go." Said Mario, and he and the other 3 fighters followed Marth and Jacob, who were heading towards the Charlotte Aulin Spirit.

As Jacob and the fighters got closer to the spirit, it took on Princess Zelda's form, it then teleported Jacob, Marth, Villager and Sheik to its battle location, leaving Mario and Kirby behind.

"Wait, why-a didn't it teleport us?" Asked Mario. Sadly, Kirby didn't know the answer, though he had already he had already thought 4 spirits and 2 fighters so he was pretty tired at this point. "Poyo…" Yawned Kirby as he fell asleep.

"Guess we're-a playing the waiting game." Said Mario, straightening his cap.

Meanwhile, Jacob, Marth, Villager and Sheik found themselves at the **Bridge of Eldin** , which was located in the Twilight Princess version of Hyrule.

"Ha, nice view of Hyrule Castle." Jacob said, admiring the view. "You should focus the view later, right now, we need to take care of this Puppet Fighter."

"I understand Sheik." Said Jacob as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's see what this one's deal is." He added as he grabbed the Tracker. It stated that this Zelda clone's special moves had increased power and it favoured side specials.

"Alright, this should be easy." Said Jacob as he took out his Ray Gun. "Just remember to keep your eyes open." Marth mentioned. "Will do." Replied Jacob, who then ran straight at the Puppet Fighter. The Zelda clone proceeded to use Din's Fire, but it missed Jacob completely, allowing Jacob to blast the Puppet Fighter several times with the Ray Gun.

"Next time, try aiming!" Jacob taunted, though this only got him a Din's Fire to the face. "Clever girl…" He said, just then, Sheik threw her Burst Grenade at the Zelda clone, the grenade activated it's vortex effect to pull the Puppet Fighter closer to before it exploded, sending the Zelda clone flying. "Whoa, nice shot!" Shouted Jacob.

Villager then got on his Lloid Rocket and flew towards the Puppet Fighter, once the Lloid Rocket got close, Villager jumped off it and the Rocket exploded once it came into contact with the Zelda clone. "Woohoo!" Villager screamed. "I haven't felt so alive since the Smash Bros. 4 Tournament!" He added.

"At this rate, we'll have this puppet fighter KO'd before-" Jacob was interrupted when a Puppet Fighter of Richter Belmont appeared. "Looks like Galeem decided to add backup clones to some of the spirit fights." Jacob said, remembering how he and Kirby had to fight 3 Yoshi clones earlier.

"I've got this!" Marth said, as he pulled out Falchion before going on to use his Dancing Blade move on the Richter clone, hitting it a good number of times. "Finish off the Zelda clone, I'll take care of this one."

"Okay Marth." Jacob replied. "Villager, can you-" He stopped talking when saw Villager plant a sprout and watered it. "Already one step ahead of you!" He said to Jacob. As soon as the sprout grew into a tree, the Villager cut it down with his axe, and it landed right on top of the Zelda clone, dealing massive damage and sending it flying off the stage. "One down!"

"That just leaves the Richter clone." Jacob said as he got out his Beam Sword. "Let's see if it puts up more of a fight." He added.

Surprisingly, the Puppet Fighter did put up more of a fight, as unlike the Zelda clone, it wasn't limited to just using side specials, so it used its' Smash Attack, resulting in Jacob, Marth, Sheik and Villager getting sent flying to the other side of the stage, with Villager just barely grabbing onto the edge of the stage.

"Well, at least it's actually trying." Jacob said. "Yeah, no kidding, I nearly fell into the abyss down there!" Explained Villager as he was helped back onto the stage. Just then, the Richter clone threw its axe at the group. "Look out!" Sheik yelled, thankfully everyone got out of the way in time.

"Alright, let's not waste any more time!" Jacob said as he charged at the Puppet Fighter, hitting it was a Dash Attack. "Marth, prepare your Shield Breaker attack!" Shouted Jacob. "Got it!" Said Marth as he charged up Falchion for said move.

Jacob then turned to the Puppet Fighter. "Come at me bro!" He taunted, the Richter clone then got out its Holy Water and threw it, Jacob was able to jump and get behind the Puppet Fighter before sending it towards Marth with a powerful kick. At that moment, Marth unleashed his fully charged Shield Breaker, which hit its target dead on, sending the Richter clone flying off the stage, KO'ing it and winning the battle.

"And that's another Spirit Battle done." Jacob acknowledged. "Great work guys!" He added. "Phew, glad that's over." Said Villager, all four heroes were then teleported back to the Mushroom Platforms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario was looking at a picture that was taken of him and Luigi a while back, the look on the plumber's face while looking at it was that of sadness, he clearly missed his younger brother, considering Luigi usually helped him with recusing Princess Peach from Bowser and let's not forget that Luigi also saved Mario from King Boo on two separate occasions.

"Hang in there-a Luigi." Said Mario. "I know that you're still under-a Galeem's control but we'll eventually-a find and rescue you, Galeem isn't gonna get away with-a this!" He added, he then lost his train of thought when Kirby, now fully rested up, playfully pelted him with a friend heart, an item the Star Warrior had used to make friends from the enemies he encountered during his last adventure.

"Uh, Kirby, you are aware that isn't gonna have any effect on-a me, right?" Asked Mario. Just then, Jacob, Marth, Sheik and Villager were teleported back from Bridge of Eldin, startling Mario and Kirby.

"Oh, you're-a back." Mario said. "Yep, and we freed another spirit too." Jacob explained as the Charlotte Aulin spirit went into the Spirit Porch.

"Poyo!" Kirby said as he jumped into Jacob's arms, clearly happy to see him. "Well, he defiantly seems happy to see you." Noticed Sheik. "Well he was the first fighter I rescued when I started my adventure Sheik, so I guess I kinda developed a close friendship with him." Jacob said. "Anyways, let's go." He said as he started walking, with the others following, not long after.

The group soon came across another crossroad, one path lead to an electric gate that appeared to be locked, and the other one lead to the bottom of the hill they were on.

"Hmmm, which path should take?" Asked Villager. "Maybe the right path?" Said Mario. "I'm not-a sure about that-a gate that's there though". He said, worried. "Oh come now Mario." Said Jacob. "Why would a gate have you worried? It's probably not even loc-" Jacob stopped talking when he tried to open the gate to no avail. "Uh, wow… This gate's defiantly locked tight." He said as looked beyond the horizon, noticing the city with the Nintendo console looking buildings. "Shame too, that city over there looked interested." He acknowledged. "Oh well, nothing wrong with going down the left path I suppose." He added.

"So it's safe to assume we're taking the right path?" Villager asked as Jacob walked back to the others. "Yeah." Jacob said. "So come on guys, let's go!" He added as he began walking down the hill, passing a sign that said **Mushroom Platforms** in the progress.

Marth, Kirby, Sheik and Villager slowly began to follow Jacob down the hill, though Sheik noticed that Mario was looking at his picture of himself and Luigi. "Hey, you coming?" Sheik asked. "Oh, uh yeah, just-a go on ahead, I'll-a catch up." Answered Mario.

"If you say so." Said Sheik as she continued to walk down the hill, Mario then looked at his picture again. "We'll find you-a soon Luigi, that's a promise." Mario said as he put the picture in his pocket before proceeding to catch up the others.

* * *

 **Current Party:**

 **Fighters: Jacob, Mario, Kirby, Sheik, Marth, Villager**

 **Items: Beam Sword, Ray Gun, Home-Run Bat, Super-Scope**

 **Pokémon: Eevee**

* * *

 **And with that, the chapter is done, thank you guys for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mushroom Platform Mayhem

**After over a month in development, Chapter 4 is here at last, and it just happenes to be out on the day the latest Nintendo Direct is suppose to come out, now, before you begin reading this chapter, here's some things I should explain.**

 **1\. Characters like Pac-Man, Mega Man and Isabelle, who were mute in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, will be able to speak like in their games, the only characters this won't apply too will be Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Pkiachu Libre, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Mr. Game & Watch (though his beeping will be translated so people can understand him), Charizard, Squirtle, Ivysaur, R.O.B. (though his beeping will also be translated), Greninja, the Duck Hunt Duo, Incineroar and Piranha Plant, this will also apply to the Poke Ball Pokémon (aside from Meowth) and the Assist Trophies, Master Spirits, and Boss characters that aren't known to talk (like Rathalos and Chain-Chomp)**

 **2\. Speaking of the Master Spirits, they'll play a much bigger role in the story, like the Poke Ball** ** **Pokémon and Assist Trophies, they'll get their bodies restored after their Puppet Fighters are defeated.  
****

 ** **3\. I plan to include the Smash Manor in a later chapter of the story, I won't say which chapter it'll be, but you'll find out in the near future.****

 ** **4\. Characters that only spoke Japanese in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate like Cloud and Akira, will be able to speak English like the rest of the characters.****

 ** **5\. I won't be covering all the Spirit Fights in the game, since the amount of spirits fought in the World of Light is well over 600, it would take forever to write battles for all of them.****

 ** **Alright, that should be it for now, let's rejoin our heroes at the World of Light.****

* * *

Jacob and the fighters were walking down the hill towards Mushroom Platforms, one of the many regions that made up the World of Light.

"Say, Marth, just asking, but, this Galeem guy, has he been planning this whole wipe the whole universe out so he can create a new world thing for a while now." Asked Jacob. "Not really, he only showed up about a month ago." Answered Marth.

"In fact." Added Sheik. "He practically showed up right after Master and Crazy Hand disappeared without a trace." She explained.

"And since Master Hand's practically the person that sets up the Smash Tournaments, this was a concern to you?" Jacob asked again. "Pretty-a much, some of us even-a feared the worst considering what-a happened the last-a time Master Hand went missing." Said Mario.

Jacob understood what the plumber meant, as Master Hand had been kidnapped and enslaved by Tabuu during the Brawl Tournament, it was because of this that Tabuu's plan to bring the Smash Universe into Subspace got as far as it did, while Master Hand was freed once Subspace was destroyed, the injuries he had sustained meant he had to let Crazy Hand take over as tournament runner while he recovered.

"Hmmm, now that you guys mention it, Light Girl did mention that Galeem had taken control of Master Hand." Said Jacob, remembering his encounter with Purest Light when he summoned to the Smash Universe.

"Huh, that explains a lot actually, I mean, it explains why he suddenly turned to the dark side but it doesn't explain why there were about over a hundred Master Hands when we encountered Galeem the first time." Said Villager.

"Maybe Galeem made fake copies of the original Master Hand just like how he used your trophies to make the Puppet Fighters." Jacob said. "I suppose." Villager replied.

"Poyo poyo." Said Kirby, who had found a sign saying **Mushroom Platforms Dead Ahead**. "Alright, we're almost there!" Jacob said, he and the others eventually got to another crossroad at the bottom of the hill, though it seemed that both paths were blocked by spirits.

"Another crossroad, huh?" Jacob said. "Which way do you guys wanna go?" He asked.

The fighters weren't entirely sure. "I mean, we would have to take care of the spirit blocking the path before continuing on which path we choose." Said Villager.

"Yeah, good point." Said Jacob. "Oh, I know, since there's 6 of us, I'd say one group head down path and the other group takes the other." He decided.

"Why-a though? Wouldn't that-a increase our-a chances of getting lost?" Asked Mario.

"Not exactly." Said Jacob, looking at the map. "According to the map, the two paths lead to the same location, as such we should come across each other again when we get to this location." He added, pointing at a crossroad where the paths meet. "Alright, but who's going with who?" Asked Sheik.

"Hmm, I think me, Mario and Marth should be one group and Kirby, Sheik and Villager can be the other." Thought Jacob. "Works for me." Said Villager. "Poyo!" Kirby said excitedly.

"Alright, I think we should probably fight those spirits now." Said Sheik. "Speaking of-a Spirits, will the-a spirits the other group-a free go into your-a Spirit Porch Jacob?" Asked Mario. "They probably will Mario, though if not, a spare one would come in handy." Jacob said, at that moment, another Spirit Porch materialized, likely for the other group to use. "Huh, that was convenient." Said Villager.

"Who's even making these?" Said Sheik as she picked up the spare Spirit Porch. "Beats me, maybe Light Girl's making them, but I'm not entirely sure at this point." Jacob said. "Anyways, now that's everything's sorted out, we should get going." He said as he walked towards the Don Bongo Spirit along with Mario and Marth. "See you three-a later." Said Mario, as the spirit took on King Dedede's form and transported him, Marth and Jacob to its battle location.

"Good luck!" Said Villager as the three heroes vanished. "Alright Sheik, lead the way!" He told Sheik. "Gladly." The Sheikah said.

Sheik, Villager and Kirby then walked towards the Reyn spirit, which turned into a Puppet Fighter of Ryu, the three fighters then found themselves transported to **Gaur Plains**.

* * *

"Poyo?" Kirby said as he noticed how the Ryu clone was holding a Beam Sword. "I wouldn't worry too much Kirby, it's three against one, unfair, sure, but hey, the more the better, right?" Asked Villager.

"I suppose." Said Sheik "But we should try to learn what the battle conditions for this Puppet Fighter are before we try fighting it." She added. "I'm just wondering why it's taunted at us repeatedly, it's like it's trying to annoy us or something." Noticed Villager. Suddenly, a screen materialized and stated that this Puppet Fighter had Super Armour but moved slower and that it loves taunting, it also mentioned that it was a Stamina battle before vanishing.

"Huh, that explains the constant taunting." Said Villager. "That should make it easier to defeat though." He stated before charging towards the Puppet Fighter, turns out he couldn't be more wrong, as the Ryu clone, charged up a Smash Attack with its Beam Sword and unleashed it, causing the Mayor of Smashville to be thrown back towards Sheik and Kirby. "I stand corrected." Said Villager as he lifted his head up.

"How did you not realize it could still use attacks?" Asked Sheik, who wasn't impressed. "How was I supposed to know?!" Shouted Villager in an angry tone. Kirby, not wanting them to start an argument, just went ahead and charged towards the Ryu clone, though the Puppet Fighter launched a Hadoken, the Star Warrior jumped before using his Inhale ability to suck the Puppet Fighter up, then using his Copy ability to acquire Ryu's abilities, gaining his hair in the process, while the Puppet Fighter itself was sent out flying.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled, getting Sheik and Villager's attention. "Poyo poyo poyo poyo poyo!" He continued. "Yeah, Kirby's right, arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere." Said Villager. "Agreed." Said Sheik as she began charging up her Needle Storm move.

Villager then got his Lloid Rocket and fired it, while Kirby fired a Hadoken which hit the Ryu clone dead on, followed by the Lloid Rocket exploding on contact with the Puppet Fighter.

Sheik then jumped in and unleashed her fully charged Needle Storm attack, doing a lot of damage to the Ryu clone, she then threw her Burst Grenade, with Kirby using his Dash attack to send the Puppet Fighter flying into the vortex it created before exploded. In the process, the Puppet Fighter dropped its Beam Sword, which Villager grabbed. "Thanks for the free weapon!" Villager told the Ryu clone before slashing it with said Beam Sword.

After a couple more attacks, the Puppet Fighter didn't have much health left, Sheik went for the final hit, but the Ryu clone was able to use Shoryuken to send her flying. "Argh!" Screamed Sheik as she landed back on the ground.

"Oh dear. Looks like it's up to us Kirby." Villager said. "Poyo!" Kirby replied, getting his Hammer ready for a hammer swing. Villager then jumped onto a platform while the Ryu clone taunted yet again, he jumped down and charged up a Smash Attack with the Beam Sword.

The Ryu clone noticed and tried to use Focus Attack but Villager unleashed the Smash Attack before its fist could even him, the Puppet Fighter was sent flying towards Kirby who unleashed his fully charged Hammer Swing, draining the last of the Ryu clone's health, defeating it.

"Nice shot." Said Sheik as she got up. "Poyo." Kirby said before doing his victory dance. The three heroes were then teleported back to Mushroom Platforms, with the Reyn Spirit going into their Spirit Porch. "Well, I'd say that went really well." Villager said. "Poyo poyo." Kirby replied. "Yeah, though we should probably work out the battle conditions for the Puppet Fighters before challenging the spirits, that way we can prepare ourselves." Sheik told the two fighters. "Okay, understood." Villager said. "Now come on, the next spirit is just over there." Sheik said, pointing at the Chespin Spirit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob, Mario and Marth were busy fighting the King Dedede clone at **Yoshi's Story** , a stage based on the game by the same name.

The King Dedede clone itself was giant and had reduced moving speed, which would then increase during the battle. The three heroes realized this quite early on in the battle, though at first they had the upper hand, getting a good amount of hits on it, but when its moving speed increased, they started having trouble and all three of them eventually ended up getting sent flying to the other side of the stage after the Puppet Fighter hit them with its' Hammer.

"Whoa!" Jacob said as he landed the ground with a thud. "Is everyone alright?" He asked. "I'm okay." Marth said as he got up. "Me-a too, it'll take-a more than a giant hammer to take out-a Mario!" Mario said. "Let's not get too cocky." Jacob told Mario. "Either way, chances are the Puppet Fighter's speed increase will wear off…" The King Dedede clone was suddenly reduced its regular speed. "Right now." Jacob said.

"Now's our chance!" Yelled Marth as he went in for a Dash Attack, the King Dedede clone uses a Smash Attack to try and whack him back again, but he uses Counter ability to dodge the attack and strike the Puppet Fighter with Falchion, dealing a lot of damage.

"Alright Marth!" Cheered Jacob as he got up before getting his Beam Sword out. "Now let's finish it off before its speed increases again." He said.

"Right!" Mario and Marth both said. Mario then went in and hit the King Dedede clone with a Super Jump Punch, then Marth hit it with Dancing Blade before using Dolphin Slash to send it flying towards Jacob, who equipped the Home-Run Bat and charged up a Smash Attack, when the Puppet Fighter got near enough, he whacked it with the Home-Run Bat, giving it critical damage and sending it flying off the stage, KO'ing the Puppet Fighter.

"And that's another Spirit freed!" Jacob said as he Mario and Marth were teleported back to Mushroom Platforms, with the Don Bongo Spirit going into their Spirit Porch. "Okay, the path's clear…" He said before noticing the Chargin' Chuck Spirit blocking the crossroad ahead. "Sort of…" He added.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting!" Marth said with determination as he ran towards the spirit. "Huh, luckily you've battle Chargin' Chucks in the past Mario, so this shouldn't be hard for you." Jacob said. "Yeah, even if it-a is just a Spirit controlling a Puppet Fighter based on one of my-a friends." Mario said.

Mario and Jacob then proceeded to follow Marth as the Chargin' Chuck spirit changed into four Wario clones, with the three heroes getting teleported to the Spirit's fighter location.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby, Villager and Sheik were in the middle of battling the Chespin Spirit, which was possessing three Ivysaur clones, all three Puppet Fighters favoured Neutral Specials and the battle was taking place at **Kongo Jungle**.

"Yeesh, these Puppet Fighters just keep coming!" Villager said as he lit up a Lloid Rocket, which went towards one of the Ivysaur clones.

"Can you blame them? The spirits possessing the Puppet Fighters don't have full control, it's like Galeem puts them under his control as soon as they inhabit the body." Sheik said. "Poyo?" Said Kirby, confused.

Just then, Kirby noticed one of the Ivysaur clones had a Poke Ball, the Puppet Fighter threw it towards Villager, who had just finished damaging one of the other two Puppet Fighters before KO'ing it.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Villager said before he got hit in the back of the head by the Poke Ball. "OW!" He screamed, right before noticing the Poke Ball opening, with Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon getting brought out.

"Oh boy…" Villager said, knowing what that meant. The Chespin soon used Seed Bomb, shooting explosive seeds from its body at close proximity before detonating them all at once, this sent Villager flying towards the group. "I'm okay!" Villager said, putting his hand up.

Luckily, the Chespin vanished soon after the attack, while the remaining two Ivysaurs continued to use Bullet Seed, Kirby then went in for a Hammer Swing, charging it up for a bit while Sheik used Bouncing Fish to get one of the Ivysaur clones stuck in the ground, right before finishing it off with a Smash Attack.

At that same moment, the last Ivysaur clone went for Kirby, but at that point, Kirby's Hammer was fully charged, as a result, the Puppet Fighter took the fully powered blow and ended up getting KO'd almost instantly. "Poyo!" Kirby yelled, the battle was won.

The three heroes were soon brought back to Mushroom Platforms. "Great job guys." Said Villager as he got up. "Poyo poyo." Kirby said as the Chespin Spirit went into their Spirit Porch, with it dropping Chespin's Poke Ball before entering.

"Guess we got a free Pokémon huh?" Villager said. "Poyo poyo poyo poyo." Kirby said, trying to explain how Eevee had her body restored earlier and thinking that Chespin was likely the same case.

"Huh, interesting." Sheik said, picking up the Poke Ball. "Now come on, let's continue." She added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob's group was about finish off their battle against the Wario clones, who all favoured Dash Attacks, Jacob was the first one to take one out, using his Beam Sword to slash them about ten times before sending one flying off the stage with an Uppercut. Mario, on the otherhand, used his Super Jump Punch to send one of the Puppet Fighters flying, and then reflected an attack from another with his cape, before using a Smash Attack to send two of the clones flying, KO'ing them both at the same time.

"Like taking two birds out with one stone." Jacob said. "Hehe, I got it!" Mario said, cheering. "Don't stop now guys, there's still one left." Said Marth, preparing Falchion for Shield Breaker. "He's all-a yours Marth!" Mario said before running towards the Puppet Fighter and grabbing it, the Plumber then proceeded to swing it around several times before sending it flying towards Marth.

With one mighty blow, Marth hit the Wario clone with the fully charged Shield Breaker, the attack sent the Puppet Fighter flying, but not enough for it to be KO'd. "Not giving up, huh?" Jacob asked. "Fine by me!" He added.

"You are aware that the-a Puppet Fighters can't-a talk, right?" Asked Mario. "Yeah, I practically figured it out during the first Spirit Battle." Jacob answered, just then, the Wario clone went in for another Dash Attack, but Marth blocked it with Counter while hitting it back as well. This would prove to be more than enough to fill Marth's Final Smash Meter, as Marth soon found himself with a rainbow glow, his eyes turning golden.

"It's time!" Marth said, holding Falchion in the air before heading towards the Wario clone at max speed for Critical Hit, which hit its target dead on, sending the Puppet Fighter flying off the stage, KO'ing it instantly.

"Excellent!" Jacob shouted. "Way to go Marth!" Mario cheered. "Thank you my friends." Marth said as he, Mario and Jacob were brought back to Mushroom Platforms, with the Chargin' Chuck Spirit going into the Spirit Porch.

"Alright, now let's-" Jacob stopped at the crossroad ahead. "And another crossroad." He said. "Yeesh, how many more of these are there?" He asked. "I don't really-a know." Mario said. "Eh, I was just asking anyways." Jacob said. "Now, I'd say Marth goes right, while me and Mario go left and see what we can find." Jacob said.

"Very well." Marth said. "I wish you two the best of luck." He added as he jolted towards the Gryll spirit. "Let's-a hope he-a makes it through okay." Mario said. "He probably will Mario, don't worry." Jacob said. "Now come on, there's no time to waste." He added as he walked on the left side of the crossroad, Mario followed him not long after.

The two soon came across another crossroad, one path led to a boat dock, which was currently blocked by the Farfetch'd spirit, and the other led to the Brittany Spirit.

"Now-a what?" Mario asked. "Hmmm…" Jacob thought for a second. "How about you go for Farfetch'd and I go for Brittany." He said.

"Okie dokie!" Mario said, nodding his head. "Let's-a go!" He screamed as he ran towards the Farfetch'd spirit. "And I'm solo again." Jacob sighed. "Well, I better take care of the spirit now." He said, taking out the Super-Scope while walking towards the Brittany Spirit, which then turned into a Puppet Fighter of Alph, with Jacob getting teleported to its battle location, which just happen to be the **Garden of Hope.**

* * *

"Huh, actually kinda fitting since Alph and Brittany both appeared in Pikmin 3." Jacob acknowledged before going to look at the Fighter Tracker, it showed that the Alph clone would become more powerful after eating food, it also showed that Item Tidal Waves would appear and that items would gravitate towards the Puppet Fighter, it was also a Timed Battle.

"Well, better be quick then." Jacob said before he started charging towards the Alph clone before it threw all three of its Pikmin at him, while it caused little damage, the Pikmin latched onto him for a while before running back to the Puppet Fighter.

"Well, I never said I'd work alone." Jacob said as he got out Eevee's Poke Ball. "Let's go!" He shouted as he threw the Poke Ball, bringing Eevee out. "Use Shadow Ball!" He commanded.

Eevee quickly charged up a Shadow Ball, it flew right into the Alph clone's face. "Yes, now, it's Super-Scope Time!" Jacob said as he began shooting at the Puppet Fighter nonstop.

The Alph clone once again tried to throw its Pikmin again, but this time Jacob dodged them. "Nice try pal!" The Puppet Fighter was clearly annoyed, just then, the Item Tidal Wave appeared, the Alph clone tried to grab the food that was spawning so it could get a power boost (and reduce the damage it had took).

Jacob, however, was one step ahead of his foe. "Eevee, use Take Down"! He screamed. "Eevee!" The Evolution Pokémon said, running straight towards the Puppet Fighter, striking it down with full force. "Now then." Jacob went and grabbed all the food that had spawned, eating it so that his damage percentage was reduced back to 0. "Tasty, now where was I? Oh yeah." He said as he began to charge up the Super-Scope.

The Alph clone, desperate to escape, called on the Winged Pikmin to escape. "Oh no you don't, Eevee, Iron Tail!" He screamed, Eevee jumped, with her tail glowing before she came back down, hitting the Alph clone with her tail al full force, sending the Puppet Fighter plummeting back down, at that point, Jacob unleashed a fully charged blast from the Super-Scope, which came into contact with the Alph clone almost instantly, sending the Puppet Fighter flying off the stage and KO'ing it.

"Looks like that Puppet Fighter just got combo'd, WOO!" Jacob screamed as he cheered, Eevee jumped into his arms. "Thanks for the assist Eevee." He said as the two of them were teleported back to Mushroom Platforms, with the Brittany Spirit going into the Spirit Porch.

"Eevee, Eevee." The Pokemon said as she was called back to her Poke Ball, just then, Jacob saw Mario coming down the path, with the Farfetch'd spirit following behind.

"Ah Mario, I see you were successful in defeating the Farfetch'd spirit." Jacob noticed. "Yep!" Mario said, the plumber then went on to tell Jacob on how the spirit, who was possessing a Falco Puppet Fighter, had started out the battle with a Lip's Stick (an item used to damage opponents overtime), which gave the Puppet Fighter a bit of an advantage at first.

Luckily, Mario eventually got the other hand and was able to defeat it. "Huh, I see." Jacob said. "Yeah, but-a hey, that's another spirit for the collection!" Mario said as the Farfetch'd spirit went into the Spirit Porch.

At that point, the Fighter Tracker went off again, "2 Fighters Detected, 2 Fighters Detected." It said. "Okay, who are they?" Jacob asked the device. "Fighters confirmed to be Fighters No. 40, Olimar & Alph." Jacob understood, in Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS and SSBU, Alph was merely a palette swap for Olimar, so it was understandable why Alph didn't have his own fighter number, even so, he probably would've been listed as an Echo Fighter anyways.

"Huh, and to think I just finished battling an Alph clone." Jacob said. "By the way Mario, how did that dock look?" He asked Mario. "Well, there was a boat-a there, but there wasn't a driver." Mario said.

"Huh, weird…" Jacob said. "Anyways, let's go find Olimar and Alph's trophies." He said as he started to walk back down the path, with Mario following not long after.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kirby, Villager and Sheik had split at a crossroad that had both its paths blocked by spirits, Kirby and Villager chose to go after the Kammy Koopa spirit while Sheik went on a solo mission to get the Bonus Fruit spirit.

Speaking of Kirby and Villager, they had just gotten started battling the Kammy Koopa spirit, which had turned into a Puppet Fighter of Bayonetta, the spirit battle itself took place on **Paper Mario** , a stage based on the Paper Mario series.

"Okay, so what does this battle have in store for us?" Villager wondered. The screen from earlier rematerialized and explained to the two fighters that all fighters will turn invisible after a little while and that the enemy would start with a Star Rod before it disappeared.

Kirby was surprise to see it mention the Star Rod, as 2 decades ago, King Dedede had split it into 7 pieces in order to prevent eNeMeE (a.k.a. Nightmare) from spreading his nightmares across Dream Land after he corrupted the Fountain of Dreams, however, Kirby, unaware of Dedede's intentions, restored the Star Rod and put it back in the fountain, unknowably releasing eNeMeE in the process. Luckily, Kirby was able to stop him before he could achieve his goals, though Master Hand would later revive him so he could be an Assist Trophy for the 4th Smash Bros. Tournament, needless to say, Kirby and Dedede weren't too happy when they heard the news.

"Okay, so what are you waiting for?" Asked Villager, getting Kirby's attention. "Poyo poyo." Kirby said before he charged at the Bayonetta clone. Villager just shrugged and jumped on the Lloid Rocket. Kirby then turned into a fireball and smashed right into the Puppet Fighter with the Lloid Rocket exploding once it reached contact with it as well. "That's how it's done!" Screamed Villager.

The Bayonetta clone went on to use Heel Slide, thankfully the two fighters jumped out of the way before the attack could even hit its target. "Nice effort, but no dice!" Villager taunted. Just then, Kirby, Villager and the Bayonetta clone all turned invisible.

"Okay, things just got a lot more complicated!" Villager said. "Poyo?" Kirby asked, clearly obvious to the situation. "Yeah, you know what, I'll just throw some punches until I hit something." As soon as the Mayor of Smashville said that, he starting throwing punches nonstop, meanwhile, Kirby just went in and used his Inhale ability to try and suck the Bayonetta Clone up.

"I've got to hit it eventually!" Villager screamed in his head, at that moment, he somehow managed to hit the Bayonetta clone and it flew right into Kirby's mouth, the pink puffball obtaining the Umbra Witch's abilities immediately. "Poyo!" Kirby said happily, "Wait, I hit it? Neat." Said Villager.

At that moment, everyone became visible again. "Ah, much better." Villager said with a smile on his face. "Now, let's do this!" He screamed as he charged at the Puppet Fighter, with Kirby using Bayonetta's Bullet Climax to fire bullets from the Umbra Witch's guns, each one hitting the Puppet Fighter with no problems.

"Take this!" Villager screamed as he threw a potted sapling at the Bayonetta clone, however, the Puppet Fighter was able to use Witch Time to slow down time and then proceeded to hit Villager with the Star Rod, sending him flying towards Kirby.

"Ow…" Villager said as he got up, at that moment, he began to glow with a rainbow light, his eyes glowing golden. "Oh, well would you look at that!" Villager said as he stared at the Puppet Fighter. "Kirby, if you please."

"Poyo, Poyo!" He ran behind the Bayonetta clone and unleashed Final Cutter upon it, sending it flying towards Villager. When the Puppet Fighter got close enough, Villager activated his Final Smash, summoning Tom Nook and his nephews, Timmy and Tommy to build a house around the Bayonetta clone, once the house was complete, they cheered before the house blew up, sending the Puppet Fighter flying off the stage, KO'ing it.

"Yes!" Villager screamed as he posed victoriously while Kirby did his victory dance. "Hi!" Kirby said as he finished. The two fighters were then brought back to the Mushroom Platforms.

"Okay, now for-" Villager was just about to finish his sentence when the Kammy Koopa spirit went elsewhere. "What?" Said Villager, Kirby just looked around in confusion before he got distracted by a butterfly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob and Mario had finally found where Olimar and Alph's Trophies where, the only problem was that the path leading to them was pretty much non-existent.

"So, how are we-a gonna do this?" Asked Mario. "I don't know." Replied Jacob. "I mean, we can't fly and I don't exactly see the bottom of this gorge." He added as he looked down. "How are we gonna do this…" Jacob wondered.

At that moment, the Kammy Koopa spirit flew by and caused some more platforms to appear, making a path to the trophies before going into the Spirit Porch.

"Well… That was convenient." Jacob said. "How did that just-a happen?" Questioned Mario. "Not sure, but hey, we get to release two more fighters." Jacob said as he ran towards Olimar and Alph's Trophies. Mario just shrugged and followed him.

"Alright, you ready Mario?" Jacob asked. "Oh yeah!" Mario said. "Then let's do this!" Jacob said with determination before touching Olimar's trophy, sending Jacob and Mario to Distant Planet.

Jacob looked around, the scenery was still the same as when he and Kirby fought the Smokey Progg Spirit, and then he saw Olimar and Alph, under Galeem's control, red eyes and all.

"And to think I had to fight a Mario clone on this stage with Kirby after I rescued him." Jacob said before getting out his beam sword. "But anyways, let's go!" He screamed before charging at Olimar, who practically did the same. "Well, at-a least it's a fair fight-a. Said Mario, who went in did a Super Jump Punch on Alph.

Alph then proceeded to throw his Pikmin at the plumber, with two of them getting on Cappy. "Agh, get these things off me!" Cappy said, panicking. "Okie Dokie!" Mario said before he proceeded to do a spin attack, a move he hadn't used since Super Mario Galaxy 2, the Pikmin came off immediately, with one of them falling off the stage.

Alph just summoned another Pikmin and then proceeded to throw them again like nothing ever happened. "Mama-mia." Mario said, facepalming. On the other hand, Jacob was getting hit after hit on Olimar, slashing him left and right before proceeding to punch him to the other side of the stage.

"Is that all you've got?!" Jacob said, putting his Beam Sword away. Olimar, who clearly looked annoyed, threw his Pikmin at him, but Jacob easily dodhed all three of them. "Nice try, pal!" Jacob said, he then went in hit Olimar with an uppercut, sending Hocotate's employee flying towards Alph.

Jacob then equipped the Super-Scope. "Alright, time for target practice!" He said before he started shooting at Olimar and Alph. Mario just watched from the side-lines before shooting fireballs at them. "That's-a how we do it!" The plumber said, he soon went in for a Super Jump Punch on Alph, sending his flying, once he landed back on the stage, Mario charged up a Smash Attack and unleashed it upon Alph, sending him flying off the stage.

With one of the Pikmin captains KO'd, only Captain Olimar remained. "Alright." Jacob said as he cracked his knuckles. "One down, one to go." He added before he dashed towards Alph, punching him a couple times before kicking him towards Mario. "Here we go!" Mario screamed, as he went in for a Super Jump Punch, sending the Hocotate captain flying towards Jacob.

Jacob summoned the Home-Run Bat. "Time for a strike!" he shouted as he prepared for a swing. As soon as Olimar got close enough, Jacob swung the Bat around and damaging him to the point of sending him flying off the stage, KO'ing him.

* * *

"Whoo, high-five!" Jacob said as he high-fived Mario's hand. "Way to go!" Said Mario, the two heroes were then brought back to Mushroom Platforms, the energy fibres on Olimar and Alph's trophies disappeared, with their eyes going back to their usual colour.

"And with that, the amount of fighters I've rescued so far has gone from five to seven." Jacob said happily, before he went towards Olimar's Trophy and touched the base of it, reviving him.

Olimar got up, feeling a bit dizzy from the whole "getting vaporized by a beam of light" thing. "Are you okay?" Mario asked. "Could've been better." Said Olimar, brushing some dust off his helmet. "But thanks for the rescue." He added, before he noticed Jacob. "Hmm? Who's this with you?" He asked.

"He's the-a person who-a was summoned here to-a help save our-a universe apparently." Mario said. "Ah, I see." Olimar said, "Well, greetings, I'm Olimar, captain of the SS Dolphin, pleased to meet you." He added, greeting Jacob. "Thanks, I'm Jacob by the way." Jacob replied. "Anyways, onto Alph." He said as he touched the base of Alph's trophy, reviving him as well.

"Wha- What happened?" Alph asked, as he got up, before noticing Olimar. "Olimar?" He said. "Oh, Alph, I see you're still in once piece." Olimar said. "Barely, but yeah." Sighed Alph. "I just hope Brittany and Charlie are okay." He said in a worried tome.

"Well, I do recall seeing Brittany as a spirit earlier, I'm not entirely sure having your friend turned into a spirit counts as them being fine though, probably not." Jacob said. "Aww…" Alph said sadly. "Does that mean I'll never seem them again?" He asked. "Relax, I'm sure once we've defeated Galeem and restored the universe, I'm sure all the spirits will get their bodies back." Jacob said, confronting Alph.

"Okay, I trust you." Alph said. "Alright, now come on, we've got a world to save." Jacob said as he started walking back towards the main path, with Mario, Olimar and Alph following pursuit.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kirby and Villager had just finished battling the Gravity Suit spirit. The battle had took place at **Castle Siege** , the Puppet Fighter had taken the form of Samus Aran, and the battle conditions were that there was high gravity and that everyone's jumping power was decreased. Though the high gravity condition made it hard for the two fighters to land a hit for a while, they eventually pulled through.

"Alright, who's next?" Villager said as he started looking around, he then noticed the Charlie Spirit near a cave. "Huh, I guess that one's next." Villager shrugged. "I see you've done well so far." Said Sheik, who at that point, defeated the Bonus Fruit Spirit, and had even gone and collected the Blaze the Cat spirit for good measure.

"Oh, Sheik, nice of you to join us again." Villager said, the spirits of the Bonus Fruit, the Gravity Suit and Blaze then went into their Spirit Porch.

"Okay, so, are we gonna fight this spirit, or what?" Villager asked impatiently. "Of course, let's go!" Sheik said as she charged towards the Charlie spirit before she stopped for a moment. "Oh yeah." She said. "I forgot to mention, after I collected the Bonus Fruit spirit, a path to this treasure chest opened up, and it contained this." She said as she held up a Staff, which originated from Kid Icarus Uprising.

"Huh, okay… So, are we gonna get going to the next battle, or what?" Asked Villager, who was getting more impatient by the second. "Poyo!" Yelled Kirby as he ran towards the spirit. "Okay, if it'll stop you asking, then yes, let's go and help our star warrior friend!" Sheik said as she put the Staff away and started to follow Kirby, Villager agreed and followed suite.

As they got closer to the Charlie spirit, it turned into a Puppet Fighter of Alph, all four of them were then teleported to the Garden of Hope, the screen rematerialized and explained that reinforcements would appear during the battle the platforms would be slippery and that the enemy would start with a drill, it also explained that this was a Master Spirit before the screen vanished.

"A Master Spirit? What does that mean?" Asked Villager. "Not sure." Sheik said. "But let's find out!" She added as she ran towards the Alph clone. The Puppet Fighter then used its drill before throwing its Pikmin at Sheik, but the Sheikah dodged the drill and Pikmin with ease. "I've got this!" Villager said as he got on the Lloid Rocket.

Kirby, looking at the Red Pikmin as it flew to the ground, went in for his Inhale ability, sucking the unfortunate Pikmin up, becoming Fire Kirby since Red Pikmin are immune to fire. The pink puffball then joined Sheik and Villager in charging towards the Alph clone, turning into a fireball to blast the remaining Pikmin away.

Sheik used a Dash Attack to send the Alph clone flying, though the slippery floor nearly sent her over the edge, at that moment, Villager got off the Lloid Rocket and watched as it flew towards the Puppet Fighter and exploded. "Bullseye." Villager said. As the Alph clone came back down, Kirby breathed fire at it, while Sheik used her Needle Storm move.

At that moment, another Alph clone appeared, "Looks like he brought back up!" Villager said. "Poyo poyo." Kirby said as he ran towards the newly spawned Puppet Fighter, leaving Sheik and Villager to finish the first one off.

Upon seeing Kirby getting close to it, the Alph clone that had just spawned through its Pikmin at him, Kirby, seeing this, removed his fire abilities and used his Inhale ability again, swallowing an unfortunate Yellow Pikmin whole, coping its electric abilities, becoming Spark Kirby.

At that point, Sheik KO'd the first Alph clone with a Smash Attack. "One down." Villager said, before putting on his Balloon Trip hat on to fly in the air to avoid the oncoming Pikmin. "Hey Kirby, mind if I help you with the other one?" He asked.

Kirby said nothing, he just used Thunderbolt on the Alph clone, dealing a lot of damage to the Puppet Fighter. "I'll take that as a yes." Villager said as the balloons released from his hat and he fell towards the ground. While falling, he summoned a bowling ball and dropped it upon the Alph clone's head. "Oh, that'll leave a mark!" He said.

"Where do you even get these objects from?" Sheik aside. "Being the mayor of Smashville has its advantages Sheik." Villager said. Sheik facepalmed. "That doesn't even make sense." She said. "Whatever." Villager said. At the moment, one final Alph clone appeared behind Sheik, but the Sheikah used Bouncing Fish on the Puppet Fighter before it could even land a hit.

On the otherhand, Kirby used Final Cutter on the Alph clone he and Villager were fighting to send it flying, Villager then lit a Lloid Rocket he got out and sent it flying towards the Puppet Fighter, hitting it at full force and KO'ing it.

"Alright, just one more to go!" Villager said. "Poyo." Said Kirby, running towards Sheik, who was avoiding the Pkimin being thrown at her by the Alph clone. "Hey, wait up." Villager said as he ran after the puffball, nearly slipping off the stage due to the slippery floor. "W-Whoa." Villager said before getting his footing. "Phew, that was close." He sighed before turning the other direction and planting a sapling into the ground.

Kirby, realizing what Villager was doing, got out his hammer and started charging up for a Hammer Swing, Sheik meanwhile pulled the pin on one of her Burst Grenades and threw it at the Alph clone, the Puppet Fighter and its Pikmin got caught in the grenade's vortex before it exploded, dealing major damage and causing the non-Red Pkimin to perish.

At that point, Kirby's hammer had fully charged, so he swooped in and hit the Alph clone with a fully charged Hammer Swing, sending it flying towards Villager, at this point, he had watered the sapling he had planted and it had already grown into a tree.

Villager noticed the Puppet Fighter coming towards him as he got out his axe. "Looks like you're finished!" He told the Alph clone before chopping the tree down in one fair swoop, the tree landing directly onto the Puppet Fighter, sending it flying in opposite direction, KO'ing it instantly.

* * *

"And another one bites the dust." Villager said, wiping the sweat of his face.

"Poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby said, before doing his victory dance. "Fine job you two." Sheik said as they were teleported back to Mushroom Platforms. Just then, the Charlie spirit glowed brightly, rematerializing the retired space ranger's body, returning him to normal.

"Wait, so that's what Master Spirits do after we get them?" Villager asked, confused. "Apparently so." Said Charlie "But thanks for freeing me, I thought I was gonna be stuck as a spirit trapped in an empty shell made from one of my comrades forever."

"Poyo?" Asked Kirby. "I don't get it, how come you got YOUR physical form back when the rest of the spirits collected didn't." Villager said, still confused. "Apparently when Galeem was making the Puppet Fighters, he made about 24 of us "Master Spirits", and put said Puppet Fighters to guard specific areas, like this cave over there." Said Charlie.

"Oh, so we can go in there and explore whenever we like?" Asked Sheik. "Pretty much, you could also let 4 of your spirits you currently have go look for treasure while you're traveling." Charlie said.

"But wouldn't we need those spirits?" Asked Villager. "Don't worry, I'll keep in contact and tell you when the spirits are done exploring." Charlie said. "Okay, we'll defiantly consider bringing some spirits here later, anyways, see ya!" Sheik said, as she started walking off.

"Yeah, she's right, we've gotta get back with the others. C'mon Kirby." Said Villager as he started following Sheik, with Kirby following pursuit.

"Good luck heroes!" Charlie said, "Oh, and if you find Alph, say I said hi!" he added. "Uh, sure." Villager said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacob, Mario, Olimar and Alph were walking towards the end of the path, along the way, they acquired the Killing Edge from Fire Emblem from a treasure chest that had become accessible to them after beating the Brittany spirit.

"Not gonna lie, I'm impressed that this sword even fit in a chest." Jacob said while holding the Killing Edge. "And I'm still wondering why I was picked to help save the universe." He added.

"Well, not everyone can-a say they-a were pulled into a completely-a different world now, can they?" Asked Mario.

"You have a point Mario, but still." Jacob said while the Killing Edge disappeared in his hand. "One minute I'm on my own world about to play a game I waited half a year for, the next minute I'm teleported into the very universe where the Smash Tournaments take place on." He added before taking out his Beam Sword.

"That concerns you a little?" Asked Olimar. "Yeah, I actually a family back home that I care about, but if we lost the battle against Galeem, I might never see them again." Sighed Jacob sadly.

"Try-a not to get too upset over-a it." Mario said. "I'll admit that I miss-a Luigi, since, he's-a my brother and everything, but that hasn't-a stopped me from-a fighting, hasn't it?" He asked.

Jacob sighed. "I guess not." He said, smiling a bit. "You know, I'm actually beginning to wonder how Marth's been doing." He wondered.

"Wait, you freed Marth too?" Alph asked. "Yeah, we also freed Villager and Sheik, and Kirby was the first one I freed from Galeem's control overall." Jacob said, answering Alph's question.

They soon reach where the mushroom platforms reached the main path again. "Huh, weird, I generally thought there'd be a spirit-" Jacob was interrupted when Marth was teleported back from a successful battle with the Rabbid Kong spirit. "Here…" He finished.

"Hey Marth." Olimar said. "Oh, Olimar, you and Alph have been saved I see." Marth said. "Yeah, we rescued them earlier, and I'm guessing you've been busy." Said Jacob.

"Indeed, I was able to collect the spirits of Gryll, the Iridescent Glint Beetle and Master Belch." Marth said triumphantly. "And seeing how the Rabbid Kong spirit is floating near you, this was the latest spirit you beat." Asked Jacob.

"Absoulotely." Said Marth. "Great, that actually saved us a lot of time, thanks Marth." Jacob said.

At that moment, the spirits of Gryll, the Iridescent Glint Beetle, Master Belch and Rabbid Kong flew into the Spirit Porch.

"Oh good, you're all still in one piece." Said Villager, who had just finished walking towards Jacob's group with Sheik and Kirby. "Poyo!" Kirby shouted as he flew into Jacob's arms.

"Ah, Kirby, I see your group made it through okay." Jacob said, putting Kirby down. "Of course we did." Sheik said. "And it looks like you were able to rescue 2 more of our allies." She added, noticing Olimar and Alph.

"Good to see you Sheik." Olimar said. "Of course." Sheik said, just then, the Spirit Porch they had been carrying disappeared and the spirits that were in it, flew right into the main Spirit Porch.

"Huh, looks-a like you freed a good number of-a spirits." Mario said. "Yep, we came across a Master Spirit, which was Charlie." Sheik said. Upon hearing Charlie's name, Alph became shocked, "Wait, Charlie? He's okay?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, his body was somehow restored after we defeated the Puppet Fighters he was forced into by Galeem, he even wanted us to tell you he said hi and everything." Villager said.

"Phew, that's a relief, can't really say the same about Brittany though." Alph sighed. "Well, I'm just glad that-" Jacob was interrupted when the Fghter Tracker, for the 4th time, went off, "Fighter Detected, Fighter Detected." It said.

"Um, okay." Jacob said, getting the Fighter Tracker out. "So, who's the fighter you've detected this time." He asked the device. "Fighter confirmed to be Fighter No. 55, Pac-Man." The Tracker said.

"Alright, one of the third-party characters." Jacob said. "Yep, and-a one of my –a fellow competitors during the Mario Kart Arcade GP Tournaments." Mario said, remembering how Pac-Man had joined him and his friends for 3 of the Mario Kart Tournaments.

"Wait, wasn't the Pac-Man that competed in the Arcade GP Deluxe tournament the Pac-Man from that "Ghostly Adventures" TV show and Pac-Man Party?" Jacob asked. "Now that I-a think about it, yeah." Answered Mario.

"That's what I thought, anyways, Pac-Man's trophy should be nearby, so let's go." Jacob said. "Oh, Jacob, by the way, we found this Staff in a treasure chest earlier." Sheik said as he threw the staff to Jacob, who caught it straight away.

"Huh, neat." Jacob said. "Oh, and we also acquired this." Villager said as he threw Chespin's Poke Ball at him. "What?" Jacob said, before the Poke Ball hit him in the face. "Ow! Watch it!" Jacob shouted. "Oops, my bad." Villager said in an apologetic tone.

"Well, thanks, which Pokémon is in this Poke Ball though?" Jacob asked. "Chespin." Villager said. "Oh, okay then." Jacob said he picked up the Poke Ball. "I'll make sure to test it out during my next battle, anyways, let's go find Pac-Man's trophy now." He added as he started walking down the path, with the others following soon after.

After several minutes of searching, they finally found Pac-Man's trophy. "Okay, here it is." Jacob sighed. "Finally!" Villager shouted. "Um, yeah, anyways, since 8 against 1 would just be overkill, I'm thinking only 4 of us should face him." Jacob said.

The fighters sighed, though they knew Jacob was right. "Well alright, so which of us should go?" Asked Olimar. "Well, I'm pretty much ready for a challenge, so I'll go. Said Sheik.

"I'm-a ready for anything, so I'll go-a too!" Mario said while cracking his knuckles. "Alright, I'll go too since I need to test out Chespin and the new items we got and, um… Hey, Olimar, you wanna help as well?"

"Hmm… Alright, I'll do it." Olimar said before plucking up three Pikmin of the Red, Blue and Yellow variety. "This should be fun." He said.

"Alright, then let's-a do this!" Mario said as he went towards Pac-Man's trophy Jacob, Sheik and Olimar following pursuit. "Good luck you four!" Marth shouted. Mario waved goodbye before touching Pac-Man's trophy, teleporting him, Sheik, Olimar and Jacob to **Pac-Land**.

Villager crossed his arms in boredom, "So, what do we do while we wait?" He asked. "You know I'm actually not sure." Alph said. Kirby didn't say anything, he just sat down and waited for the others to return.

* * *

Over at Pac-Land, Jacob and the fighters had just arrived, Jacob observing the buildings and scenery. "I'll admit, while this stage was alright for it was is, I would've gone with Pac-Maze." Jacob said, remembering how Pac-Land was one of the least liked stages on Smash Bros. Wii U

"You should-a probably save the criticism for-a later, look!" Mario said, pointing at Pac-Man, his trademark eyes, glowing red, hinting that Galeem still had control of him.

"Alright." Jacob said as he summoned the Killing Edge. "Is everyone ready?" He asked.

"Of course!" Sheik said, charging up Needle Storm. "Okay… Let's go!" Jacob said he charged towards Pac-Man with the Killing Edge in hand with Mario, Sheik and Olimar following pursuit.

Pac-Man also began to charge towards the fighters, clenching his fists while running, Sheik then used her fully charged Needle Storm move while Olimar threw his Pikmin.

Sheik's needles hit Pac-Man like bullets from a gun while the Pikmin latched onto him like glue, holding on tight while dealing damage to him, Mario then came and hit him with a Dash Attack, sending him flying backwards, with the Pikmin jumping off at the last second.

Pac-Man, however, recovered quickly and used his Power Pellet move to make sure he didn't fall of the stage, turning into his ball form when he started following the Power Pellet trail.

"So you like to eat, do ya?" Taunted Jacob. "Well then, taste this!" He shouted as he started slashing him with the Killing Edge, once he slashed Pac-Man about 10 times, he kicked him towards Sheik, who quickly used Bouncing Fish, dealing a great amount of knockback to Pac-Man.

But Pac-Man wasn't giving up so easily, as soon as he got back up, he used Power Pellet again, running into Sheik and causing damage to her when following the trail. "Gah!" Sheik screamed as she landed back on the ground.

Upon seeing this, Mario jumped up into the sky and grabbed his cap. "Let's-a go!" He shouted as he threw Cappy towards Pac-Man, the sentient cap hitting its target dead on, Mario then jumped onto Cappy to get a little more air time before hitting Pac-Man with a Down aerial attack.

"Nice shot." Sheik said as he got back up. "Thanks." Mario said as Cappy came back to him. "Don't mention it." Said Cappy as Mario placed him back on his head.

Olimar noticed that Pac-Man was falling towards him, so he charged up his Up Smash and unleashed it upon the hero of Pac-Land when he got close enough to him, sending him flying again.

Once Pac-Man landed, he clearly looked angry, so he decided to use his Bonus Fruit move. "I don't think so!" Jacob said as he went in for another slash with the Killing Edge with Olimar and the Pikmin following pursuit.

Once the Bonus Fruit move was at the key, Pac-Man threw it at the two, hitting Olimar and hitting him back. "Argh!" Olimar screamed as he was sent flying. "Olimar!" Jacob shouted, looking back at the Hocotate employee.

"I'll be fine, you just take care of him." Said Olimar, Jacob looked at Pac-Man with an angry look on his face, "You're gonna regret that buddy!" He said, just then, the Killing Edge started glowing red, knowing what that meant, Jacob jumped behind Pac-Man and charged up a Smash Attack.

Pac-Man noticed from behind and turned around to try and use Power Pellet, but by the time he had made the trail, it was too late, as Jacob unleashed the Smash Attack with the Killing Edge, its red glow allowing it to deal twice the amount of damage a normal blow from it would do.

As Pac-Man flew to the ground, Sheik grabbed a Burst Grenade and pulled the pin on before throwing it, the grenade's vortex effect sucking Pac-Man in, before exploding, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Alright, it's time I test out that new Pokémon!" Jacob said as he got out Chespin's Poke Ball. "Chespin, let's go!" He shouted as he threw the Poke Ball, with Chespin (now with his newly restored body) came out.

"Chespin?" The Spiny Nut Pokemon said. "Questions later, use Seed Bomb." Jacob commanded. Chespin quickly obeyed and went in towards Pac-Man to use Seed Bomb, shooting its explosive seeds near the hero of Pac-Land before detonating them all, sending him flying towards Sheik, who quickly sent him back the other direction with an Aerial Attack.

At that point, Sheik began to glow with a rainbow light, her eyes turning golden. "Oh, what perfect timing!" Sheik said, before getting her dagger out and dashing forward towards Pac-Man for Sheikah Dance, catching him almost instantly before proceeding to slashing, punching and kicking him repeatedly.

After the 12th hit, Sheik appeared behind Pac-Man and hit him with a powerful slash from her dagger, sending him flying off the sage and KO'ing him, winning the battle.

"Wow, now that was amazing." Jacob said as he called Chespin back to his Poke Ball. "Thank you my friend." Sheik said, playing her harp. "Victory is ours." She added.

"Indeed." Olimar said before they were all teleported back to the Mushroom Platforms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Villager was reading a book under a tree, Marth and Alph were talking while Kirby was still sat near the trophy.

"So, do you think we should tell him that they'll be alright?" Alph said, looking at Kirby. "I'm sure he knows they're fine Alph, he shouldn't have to worry." Said Marth.

Just then, Mario, Olimar, Jacob and Sheik were teleported back from Pac-Land, the energy fibres around Pac-Man's trophy vanishing with his eyes going back to their normal black colour. "Oh, you're back, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get out of there alive." Vilager said, putting his book away.

"I'm pretty sure we would've just been trophified again if we were defeated." Olimar said. "That's what I meant." Villager said. "But doesn't being trophified almost feel a little bit like death?" He asked.

"Well, being a trophy does feel like being frozen in time." Olimar mentioned. "Um, yeah, I'll just revive Pac-Man now if that's okay by you." Jacob said, going towards Pac-Man's trophy and touching the base of it, reviving him.

"Huh? Where am I" Pac-Man said as he got up. "The World of Light." Mario said. "Wait, Mario, is that you?" Pac-Man asked.

"Yep!" Mario said with a smile on his face. "How's it going old friend?" He asked. "Fine, I guess, thanks for freeing me." Pac-Man said.

"No problem." Olimar said. "Oh, Olimar, you're here too?" Pac-Man asked. "Yep, and so are Kirby, Marth, Villager, Sheik and Alph." Olimar said as he pointed at the other Fighters.

"Huh, how were you all able to escape Galeem's control?" Asked Pac-Man. "It's a long story." Jacob said. "Wait, who are you?" Pac-Man asked Jacob. "I'll tell you while we head towards the next few spirits." Jacob said. "Name's Jacob by the way." He added, answering Pac-Man's question. "Oh, okay." Said Pac-Man.

"So, where to next?" Asked Marth. "Well, there appears to be another crossroad ahead with 2 more spirits blocking both paths, so I'd say that's where we're heading. Said Jacob.

"Okay, let's go!" Alph said as ran towards the crossroad, with Mario, Kirby, Marth, Sheik, Pac-Man, Olimar and Villager following pursuit. "Hey, wait up guys!" Jacob said as he ran after them.

* * *

 **Current Party:**

 **Fighters: Jacob, Mario, Kirby, Sheik, Marth, Olimar, Alph, Villager, Pac-Man**

 **Items: Beam Sword, Ray Gun, Home-Run Bat, Super-Scope, Staff, Killing Edge**

 **Pokémon: Eevee, Chespin**

* * *

 **And that's the end of this very long chapter, I mean, thank you all for reading, see you all in Chapter 5!**


End file.
